Le plus jeune prisonier d'Azkaban
by Guibe
Summary: Et si le monde sorcier punissait Harry Potter pour le meurtre de Quirell. La vie de notre Ryry va bien changer.
1. Chapter 1

Bordel de merde !  
Un bon résumé pour ma vie. Un peu court, je le reconnais, mais c'est juste et précis.  
Bon qui suis-je pour dire ça. Un garçon pas comme les autres. Quoi ? C'est trop présomptueux de ma part ? Je vous rassure direct, c'est les autres qui m'on donnée plein de surnoms. Moi de mon côté, j'ai subi.  
Un peu de précision pour vous. Déjà si tu lis ça, tu dois être super doué pour lire dans les esprits, car ses mots sont le début de mon autobiographie que j'écris dans ma petite tête. Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens d'avoir du papier. Enfin, j'en ai, mais pas pour ça.  
Alors pourquoi ma vie est un joyeux bordel ? Une belle merde ?  
Commençons par le début. Je suis née, comme tout le monde. Mes parents étaient ravis d'avoir un petit garçon. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Bah voilà, je suis un mec. Je suis née 31 juillet 1980. 2 kilos 96 grammes. Déjà si tu lis ça, tu dois être super doué pour lire dans les esprits, car ses mots sont le début de mon autobiographie que j'écris dans ma petite tête.  
J'étais le bonheur de mes parents et leurs amis. Mais voilà, ils faisaient partie d'un groupe qui s'occupait d'emmerder un gars raciste, mégalomane qui voulait imposer un régime de terreur. Du coup, un soir, le Mégalo pas rigolo s'est dit refroidir leurs ardeurs et a refroidit mes parents. Il y a eu un accident, il y n'a pas pu me tuer, j'ai eu une saloperie de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur mon front.  
Le vieil homme barge qui dirige le groupe de mes parents décida tout seul de me placer chez ma tante. Seule famille qui me restait selon lui. Truc que ne voulaient surtout pas mes parents, car ils étaient plus qu'en froid avec elles. Vu qu'ils sont refroidis le barge passa outre.  
Me voilà moi, 1 an et trois mois presque 4, obliger de squatter chez une tante qui hait mes parents.  
Ils m'ont accueilli, elle et son charmant mari, comme… Une merde.  
Dès mes 4 ans, je devais faire le ménage, la cuisine et le jardin. Le tout en étant mal nourri, en dormant dans un placard sous l'escalier de la maison familiale.  
Et quelle famille. Un oncle qui me frappe, m'a toujours appelé « Garçon » ou « le monstre ». Une tante qui vous donne le maximum de corvées. Alors évidemment leur fils, donc mon cousin, fait pareil que ses chers parents. Sauf que lui a des amis pour l'aider à l'école.  
Résultat, une enfance pourrit. Un corps trop petit et faible pour mon âge. Je ne parle pas des problèmes psychologiques que j'ai développés. Pas un cadeau de toute ma vie. Pas d'amour. Pas d'amis. Rien n'a moi. Mes vêtements ont toujours été des vieux de mon cousin. Toujours trop grand pour moi du fait que je suis un Haricot et lui un cochon. Un peu à l'image de son porc de père.  
J'ai grandi dans ce merveilleux environnement jusqu'à mes 11 ans. Pourquoi 11 ans ?

Parce que je suis un sorcier. Genre baguette magique, formules magiques, balai volant et chapeau pointu. On a même des dragons, loup-garou, vampire et plein d'autres créatures que pour les moldus…euh… ouaip moldu s'est pour les personnes qui n'ont pas de magie. Née-moldu pour des sorciers nés de moldu. Sang-mêlé pour ceux qui se mélange ou autre et Sang-pur pour ceux qui ont des sorciers dans leurs familles depuis des générations. Moi, je suis Sang-mêlé. Père pur, Mère né-moldu.  
Vous ne connaissez peut-être pas, car notre monde se cache depuis des siècles. Environ depuis les chasses aux sorcières du moyen-âge. On a même des gars chargé de surveiller que notre monde reste secret. On a nos gouvernements, notre système monétaire, nos artisanats, notre médecine, nos guerres, nos emmerdes.  
Dans tout ça, je suis hyper célèbre. Raison le Mégalo pas rigolo était un mage noir qui tua mes parents avec le sortilège de la Mort. Qui comme son nom l'indique donne des bisous. Oh, je rigole. Bon, il donne la mort quand le rayon vert qui sort de la baguette touche sa cible.  
Moi, je suis connue pour avoir résisté au sort et l'avoir renvoyé à l'envoyeur. On ne rigole pas avec moi. Bon, j'avais 1 an et 4 mois et je me souviens juste d'un rayon vert et des cris de femmes, mais je suis un héros.  
Revenons à nos dragons. Ouaip, expression sorcière. Quand un sorcier a 11 ans, il rentre dans une école magique. Pour moi, c'est Poudlard en Écosse. Mes parents m'ayant inscrit dès ma naissance. M'ont même laissé un coffre pour mes achats scolaire.  
Bon, ma chère famille n'a pas vu ça d'un bon œil. Du coup pendent un mois l'école de magie m'envoya des lettres, car je ne répondais pas au leurs. D'abord, une lettre puis trois, puis cinq, puis vingt. Même le dimanche. Finalement, mon oncle, qui péta un câble, décida de tous nous faire vivre sur un îlot, dans une cabane délabré. L'école envoya un demi-géant pour me remettre la lettre et me servir de guide pour les courses de rentrer.  
Le grand gars s'appelle Rubeus Hagrid. Une chouette personne. Il m'a offert mon premier cadeau d'anniversaire, une chouette. C'est utile pour envoyer le courrier puis se fut ma première véritable amie. Je sais un piaf comme ami s'est un peu nul, mais ma vie est merdique jusqu'à là.  
Dans le train nous emmenant au collège de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie située en Écosse. Le voyage dura toute un après-midi, mais ça m'a permis de faire la rencontre de Ronald Weasley. Sa mère m'a aidé pour trouver le quai du coup.  
Ah oui, car les sorciers font presque rien comme les gens sans magie. Nous notre quai est le 9 ¾ de la gare de King'sCross. Dur à trouver vu qui faut foncer dans un mur. Je suis sérieux s'est un passage magique.

Bon Ron me parla de notre monde, car moi, j'y connaissais que dalle. A part que j'étais, moi et ma cicatrice, célèbre.  
Quand on arriva devant le château de nuit. Les premières années devaient passer par le Lac. Un truc de tradition. La vue était magnifique. Imaginez : perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Une vue magique. Je pèse mes mots.  
On est réparti en quatre Maisons. Chacune ayant le nom d'un des fondateurs de l'école. Serdaigle, pour les intelligents, ceux qui veulent le savoir, Symbole un Aigle. Poufsouffle, les blaireaux, juste et loyale et aime travaillé. Gryffondor, les courageux, les hardis et les plus fort. Ils ont comme symbole le lion. Les Serpentards, un serpent pour les malins et les roublards prêts à tous pour atteindre leurs fins.  
Moi, je suis un ….Gryffondor. Mais j'ai failli allez chez les Serpents.  
Truc à savoir il y a une rivalité entre les serpents et les lions.  
Bon, je pensais être un élève comme les autres. Mais, il y a souvent des mais dans ma vie, je suis le Survivant, le titre de vainqueur de mage noir étant pris par notre directeur. Comme je disais, mais voilà, je suis devenu le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle.  
Je suis extrêmement doué avec un balai. Du coup, je me suis fait remarquer à cause d'un accident, ma directrice de Maison m'a offert le meilleur balai du marché pour que je participe au sport sorcier le Quidditch.  
Chaque équipe possède sept joueurs chevauchant des balais volants. L'objectif étant de marquer plus de points que l'adversaire en marquant un maximum de buts et en attrapant une balle magique, le vif d'or. Un match peut durer des mois et comporte des risques mortels pour les joueurs.  
Dit comme ça, c'est moins cool. Je peux vous dire que c'est largement mieux que les sports moldus. Surtout que nous, on vole. Plus dangereux, Plus rapide. Plus spectaculaire. Plus plus. Bref, le meilleur sport.  
Je ne le cache pas pour le reste, j'étais un élève moyen. N'empêche qu'avec deux amis, on a battu un Troll des montagnes adulte qui était dans le château pour Halloween. Nop, ce n'était pas une animation pour sorcier. Cette créature est catégorisée dans les êtres pensant très dangereux.  
C'est comme ça que je suis devenu pote avec Hermione Granger une fille de ma Maison. Que l'on a sauvé avec Ron, car elle pleurait dans les toilettes et le troll était par là. Bref, on forme le trio d'or. Encore un autre titre.  
Bon, on passa une année presque normale.  
Un gars a voulu me faire tomber de mon balai durant mon premier match.  
On a découvert qu'un chien à trois têtes gardait un truc dans une partie du château ou on n'avait pas à être là.  
On a mené l'enquête et découvert qu'il gardait la pierre philosophale. Une pierre qui change le plomb en or et peut donner l'élixir de vie, bref rendre presque immortelle.  
On pensait qu'un de nos prof allait la voler. Du coup, on a voulu l'en empêcher. On a bien essayé de prévenir des profs, mais ils nous ont rembarer. Nous, on a écouté que notre instinct.  
Le chien était endormi, on le passa facile. Il gardait une trappe qui menait dans une pièce noire. Moi, j'ai sauté tranquille. Heureusement qu'une plante était là pour amortir la chute. Okay elle a voulu ensuite nous tuer, heureusement que Hermione est intelligente et suit les cours.  
Ensuite, on a dû passer différente épreuve. Attraper une clé volante. Un jeu d'échec magique géant. Un troll, déjà mort. Une épreuve de logique. Là, je dis merci les amis, car sans eux, je n'aurais jamais pu affronter le prof qui voulait voler la pierre pour son maître.  
Maitre qui squattait l'arrière de son crâne et qui au passage, mon fait, ma cicatrice. Oui c'est mégalo pas rigolo. Voldemort. Celui d'on on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Tu sais qui. Voldychounet. Un gars ayant un énorme problème d'affections étant petit et qui part en guerre pour ça.

Donc aimer vos enfants sinon s'est un possible futur tyran.  
Évidemment, j'ai réussi à l'arrêter sinon je ne serais plus là pour en parler. Par contre, la pierre fut détruite durant notre combat.  
J'ai dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Fin de l'année. Ma Maison gagne la compétition face aux autres grâce à des points bonus.  
Retour en train pour le début des vacances. C'est là où vous pensez que je rentre chez mon oncle et tante. Bah non. À la place, je fus arrêté. Motif de l'arrestation par les forces de l'ordre magique : meurtre du prof et du gars qui a créé la pierre ainsi que sa femme.  
Je suis donc le plus jeune accuser du Monde Magique. Encore un record pour moi. Youpi !  
Le pire dans tout ça s'est que j'ai été jugé coupable. Normalement, j'aurais dû avoir seulement ma baguette détruite puis interdiction d'approcher le monde magique. Non-mois du haut de mes 11 ans à l'époque, bientôt douze, je suis une personne très dangereuse. Après tout, j'ai vaincu un mage noir pour mon premier Halloween. Et pour ma première année scolaire, j'ai tué un de mes profs.  
Que ferais-je en étant plus grand ?  
La cour de justice eue peur. Du coup nouveau record pour moi. Moi, Harry James Potter, le Survivant, le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, plus jeune accusé du monde magique, je suis devenu, le 14 juillet 1992, le plus jeune prisonnier d'Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 2

Hum ? Hein ? Quoi ? Merde ! Je me suis endormi. Oh toujours là ? Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de lire mes pensées.

Je vous comprends. Après tout, je suis le célèbre Harry Potter.

Alors vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé après ou durant mon procès ? Je vais vous le dire rester un peu tranquille.  
Bon, mon « avocat », le directeur n'a servi à rien. Bon si j'ai pu choisir à qui allaient mes biens, genre testament de mon vivant à effet immédiat. Ma chouette pour Neville. Il pourra jeter son crapaud. Puis elle l'aime bien. La cape d'invisibilité pour les jumeaux Weasley, mais chut, c'est un secret. Mon balai pour Ron, mon meilleur ami ainsi qu'une partie de mon coffre d'étude de Gringotts. Le reste est pour Hermione.  
Et voilà, j'ai pu rien.

C'est un peu faux cette dernière phrase. J'ai encore le futur titre de Lord Potter. Les maisons familiales, les actions et le coffre Potter. Mais je ne peux les donner selon les lois sorcières. On ne peut pas me les enlever n'ont plus sauf si je meurs.

J'ai donc été transférer illico presto à mon nouveau chez moi : Azkaban.

Une île en pleine mer déchaîner ou se trouve une tour immense gardé par cinq Aurors et une centaine de Détraqueurs.  
Ma nouvelle chambre est deux fois plus grande que mon placard. J'ai un matelas moisi et une couverture. Oh un sceau pour les besoins.  
Je suis très dangereux selon le Magenmagot, du coup, je suis dans le quartier haute sécuritée. Celui avec les pires criminelles. L'endroit favori des Détraqueurs. Surement le pire endroit sur Terre.

Oh, j'ai le droit à un privilège grâce aux Flamel qui trouvent injuste qu'un enfant soit accusé de leur meurtre alors qu'ils sont envie. Ce privilège, c'est le droit d'avoir le Daily Prophète une fois par mois. C'est les Flamel qui m'ont payé un abonnement à vie.  
C'est super pratique pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà pour pas perdre trop la tête et la notion du temps. Je m'en sers aussi pour rembourrer mon matelas et comme papier toilette. Quoi ? C'est un torchon comme journal et Azkaban ne fournit qu'un repas tous les trois jours.

Grâce à ça, j'ai pu connaître le remplaçant de ma victime de meurtre. Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est un certain Gilderoy Lockhart. D'après ce qui dit la journaliste, il est génial. Je pense surtout qu'elle est sous le charme du guignol.

Tout ça ne me concerne plus. Même si j'ai de droit de profs. C'est mes voisins d'en face. Un homme et une femme. Tous les deux complètement taré qui m'ont appris à ne pas devenir fou. Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

Les deux ne peuvent pas se voir. Ça tombe bien, ils ne peuvent que s'entendre et voir ma cellule de la leurs.

Comment je vous tiens en suspense sur leur identité. Je suis super fier de moi, là.

Bon commençons avec l'homme. C'est Sirius Black. Mon parrain emmené à Azkaban sans procès. Accessoirement, mon parrain. Accessoirement, mon parrain. Je sais qu'il dit la vérité. Une de mes particularités très utiles, je sais quand on me ment.

Dans les premiers jours, il fut une bouée de sauvetage. Il me racontait des blagues. Des histoires de son enfance.

C'est durant une de ses histoires que sa voisine réagit et lui cria dessus, l'insulta à plein poumon.  
Je fus enchanté de rencontrer de cette manière la légendaire Bellatrix Lestrange. La cousine de Sirius.

Notre trio passe beaucoup de temps à se lancer des insultes. On passe le temps comme on peut en prison.

Moi, je leur lis un article par jour. Histoire de durer tout le mois avant le prochain numéro du Daily.  
Sirius me raconte des histoires sur mes parents. Bellatrix sur leur meurtrier.

On a su qu'elle n'était pas aussi pro sang-pur avant. Elle l'a rejoint pour la préservation de certaines traditions et l'autorisation de la magie noire.  
Quand on s'est que le sort de mort a été créé pour tuer des malades qui souffrent trop, on peut le classer dans les sorts presque blanc. Après tout mon ami Ron a tué un troll avec un simple Wingardium Leviosa pour faire l'éviter sa massue et l'assommer avec.

Mes deux voisins m'ont appris que les sorts ne sont pas forcément noirs. Seule l'utilisation que l'on en fait est mauvaise.  
Même Sirius, sorcier de « la Lumière » qui a été élevé par une famille dite noir est d'accord avec ça.

Puis il a su que sa chère cousine n'a pas toujours été aussi folle. Elle l'est devenue après un triste accident. Elle reconnaît qu'elle n'est pas une sainte et qu'avant l'accident, elle a fait des actions punissables. Mais jamais elle n'a attaqué de femmes enceintes ou des enfants.

Et oui. Elle devrait être maman. Suite à un viol par le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais mamans quand même. Bien sûr que non, elle ne l'aime pas. Comme elle déteste son lâche de mari qui ne l'a pas défendu. Elle haït encore plus son beau-frère qui l'a vendu à Voldemort.  
Tout ça fut encore pire quand un groupe d'auror attaqua le manoir Lestrange. Elle fut blessée au ventre. Perdu son enfant. Elle fut triste pour le pauvre fœtus, mais elle devient folle quand on lui dit que plus jamais elle n'aurait d'enfant.

Les aurors en cause de son état sont les Longdubat et Maugrey fol-œil. Elle s'est bien venger avec le couple. Mais a réussi que personne ne touche à leur fils.

Elle est folle pas une tueuse. Elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais tué. C'est fou quand on pense que c'est une des bras droits du Mage noir.  
Sirius réagit bizarrement quand elle raconta son histoire. Moi, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine. J'étais un petit gars sensible.

Oui, j'étais. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'ai douze ans. Non, je suis plus vieux. Pas de beaucoup, mais plus vieux quand même.

Qu'est-ce qui il y a eu d'autre cette année-là ? Regardons les journaux d'époque. Ah oui ! L'ouverture de la chambre des secrets. Une créature qui paralyse des élèves et fantôme dans Poudlard.

Le Directeur Dumbledore voulut étouffer l'affaire et réglé ça en interne. S'était sans compter les Serpentard qui envoyaient des hiboux au Daily Prophet. Moi ça me permit de suivre l'affaire.  
C'est là où je trouvai les autorités très connes. La Chambre fut déjà ouverte. La seule victime fut transformée en fantôme. Je ne sais pas. On interroge cette dernière, non ?

Bah non. Ils ont attendu que la petite sœur de Ron, qui était posséder par un journal, demande de l'aide à mes amis, qui eux vont voir le directeur.  
Il appelle un spécialiste pour la déposséder, détruire le journal. Il monte une équipe pour ouvrir la Chambre et tuer la créature.  
Un Basilic dans Poudlard. C'était le gros titre du Journal. En deuxième page, on avait le droit à la vie de Gilderoy Lockhart. Ce gars est mort en regardant dans les yeux la bête. Sachant qu'elle tue d'un simple regard, c'est stupide.

Les paralysés furent soignés avec un filtre de mandragore. Acheté avec, la vente de la carcasse du basilic. L'école pus faire des travaux supplémentaires. Le reste sert en cas de besoins.

Temps que l'on est à Poudlard, c'est Ron qui a pris ma place au poste d'attrapeur. Les Gryffons ont perdu tous les matchs. Il a même réussi à détruire le nimbus que je lui ai donné en volant près du Saule Cogneur.

Que dire d'autre à part que les rouges et ors furent avantager durant la coupe des quatre Maison et du coup la gagnaient.

Je vous laisse les Détraqueurs viennent avec les repas. Merlin que je hais ces créatures.


	3. Chapter 3

Que je haïs les Détraqueurs ! Par contre, le gars qui fait la cuisine est un véritable cordon bleu.

Oh ! Salam les amis. Bienvenue une nouvelle fois dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas désolé de couper comme une brute. Déjà que mentalement, mon emprisonnement me fait dès fois délirée, je ne tente pas le diable avec ses enflures de gardiens magiques.

Hein ? Le repas ? Un simple bouillon de légumes avec un quignon de pain ultra sec. L'astuce est de garder un morceau de pain pour choper un rat ou une souris.

Arrivé un moment, vous faites plus de chichi et le rat a le même goût que le poulet. Puis merde ! Moi, j'ai faim ! Le bouillon faut le faire durer par contre. Sinon tu crèves de soif l'été.

Même si mes camarades et moi-même avons un système pour récupérer l'eau de pluie. Vous vous souvenez de mes journaux. Bah déjà, j'en ai passé au copain pour leur lit. Mes capacités de joueur de Quidditch mon été utile pour leur lancer les journaux.

Bon, le truc avec les Daily Prophet s'est qu'ils mettent un sort de protection dessus pour pas qu'ils soient mouillés durant la livraison. On utilise donc les plus récents que nous plions. Notre pliage fait comme un bras qui sort de notre lucarne. Et tada on a de l'eau plus souvent.

Vu que l'on est en pleine mer et qu'il y a souvent des tempêtes, on peut se laver de temps à autre. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais une bonne douche de temps à autre ça remonte le moral. Puis au moins, on ne put pas.

Voilà pour la vie de prisonnier dans le monde magique quand on est enfermé à Azkaban. Vous voulez y passer vos vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

À l'animation, on a un gars qui prend ça trop au sérieux, Sirius Black. Avec lui, concourt de blague et d'insulte. Ainsi que les aventures des maraudeurs, idéales pour endormir vos enfants.

Pour les activités créatives, on a la resplendissante Bella Lestrange. Elle n'aime pas Bellatrix. Elle trouve que ça fait actrice porno. Dans tous les cas, elle vous proposera des cours de musculation ou de fitness le matin. L'après-midi, vous aurez le choix entre du pliage, astuce beauté, cour d'histoire de la magie et si elle est en forme une séance d'imitation de personne célèbre, dans le monde sorcier.

En un an, ils m'en ont fait voir ces deux zigotos. Sirius est un peu l'oncle gentil, blagueur, dès fois bourré. Je vois que ça vous parle. Bella, s'est Bella. Elle peut être une femme douce, attentionner et d'un coup te menace des pires morts. Au bout de quatre ou cinq mois, vous ne ferez plus attention à ses petits détails.

Nom d'un Kraken ! J'en oublie de parler de ce qui se passe depuis la fin de l'année scolaire 1992/1993. Regardons les journaux ! Ah voilà. Merci mon classement par mois/années.

Alors. Hum…À oui, l'été 1993. Il fut riche en nouvelles. En début juillet, la famille Weasley gagna la grande loterie des employés du Ministère de la Magie. Ils sont partis en voyage en Egypte voir leur fils ainé avec tous leurs marmots.

Je suis désolé pour Ron, mais sérieux, ils ne roulent pas sur les Galions et la première chose qui font s'est partir en voyage. Franchement débile. Ils auraient pu économiser ou donner de meilleures chances d'avenir à leurs gosses.

Ça a quand même permis de créer une plus grande nouvelle. La première évasion d'Azkaban. Nan, je ne me suis pas évadé. Mon parrain par contre oui.

Comment ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'elle est la recette des cookies ? Pour que faire ?

Pour la dernière question, je parle de l'évasion pas des cookies. On s'est tous que les cookies sont pour rejoindre le côté obscur. Oui, Madame la Juge, je connais Star Wars.

Les rares films que j'ai pu voir chez mes tuteurs moldus. Yep, les Dursley ne sont pas ma famille pour moi. Plus un avant-goût d'Azkaban.

Pour répondre à mes propres questions, (Obliger faire tout le boulot pour vous. Fainéant !), alors il a réussi cet exploit grâce à sa forme d'animagus de chien.

Pour les cancres qui dorment durant les cours de métamorphose ou les moldus, Un Animagus est un sorcier ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité, mais il ne peut pas savoir la forme qu'il prendra avant la fin de son apprentissage.

Apprendre à être Animagus est très difficile et nécessite plusieurs années d'apprentissage. C'est pour cette raison que le ministère de la Magie surveille de très près les personnes voulant le devenir.

Bon Sirius et les Maraudeurs, lui, mon père et un traitre ont réussi quand ils avaient 15 ans, mais seulement, car ils ont utilisés de la vielle magie de la famille Potter.

Du coup, mon défunt père fut un cerf, Sirius un grand chien noir et le traitre un rat. Comme quoi on devient l'animal qui nous ressemble le plus.

Le rat, je le connais. C'est Croutard, le rat de mon meilleur ami. C'est à cause de lui que je suis orphelin. Sirius s'est donc évadé, car il l'a vu sur le journal avec la famille Weasley.

Avec Bella, on suivait l'histoire avec les journaux. Il alla à Londres, ou dans un quartier résidentiel, il lança des sorts aux Dursley. Ils sont à jamais changer. Même les meilleurs briseurs de sorts n'arrivent pas à faire revenir les cochons en humains.

Et Bella m'a dit qu'ils peuvent toujours essayer. Seul le lanceur peut enlever cette malédiction. L'a malédiction de Circé. Peu de gens le savent, mais la célèbre sorcière est une ancêtre des Black.

Ensuite, on supposa qui alla se planquer dans la demeure ancestrale des Black, elle-même étant situé à Londres et étant impénétrable si les Black résidents le veut.

Vers Halloween, son plan et lui-même devaient être prêts, car il fut vu près de Pré-au-lard. Deux jours plus tard, il pénétra les défenses, dit imprenable, de Poudlard.

Après ça, on eut un long silence sur ses activités. Donc je vais en profiter pour vous parler de ce qui s'est passé ici. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait le seul à faire des trucs sympas et cools ?

Comme vous le dire ? Par le début, je pense que ça peut être bien. Ok. Imaginez-vous. Moi dans ma petite cellule froide. Sirius partit depuis six jours. Le ministère l'ayant remarqué depuis quatre.

Bon, je dormais tranquille sur mon matelas, enrouler dans ma couverture et des journaux. Quand soudain,… que j'aime vous mettre le suspense comme ça… Je ressentis une sensation que je ne pensais ne plus jamais avoir.  
La Magie !

Putain ! De culs bordés de nouille d'Harry Potter ! Désoler. C'est la réaction mot pour mot d'une Bella réveiller par l'explosion de ma magie.

Oui. Tu ne rêves pas, je parle bien de ma magie à moi. Cette magie qui m'entoura comme un halo autour de mon corps. Merlin que j'aime la sentir coulée en moi. M'entourer. Me réchauffer. Me bercer dans ses bras.

Hein ?! Ah, tu es perdu. M'enfiche. J'ai de la magie et pas toi, Nya (tirage de langue). Okay je suis un gentil. Alors voilà. Cette nuit s'était la nuit du 31 juillet 1993.

BON ANNIVERSAIRE MOI-MEME !

Et le plus beau cadeau de ma vie fut l'arrivée de mon Héritage magique. Je sens que je vous perds.

Simple pourtant. Quand un sorcier a treize ans, il reçoit son héritage magique. Cette dernière se développe plus que normalement. C'est pour ça qu'à Poudlard les cours deviennent plus durs à partir de la troisième année.

Mais moi, je n'ai pas utilisé de magie pendant un an. Qu'en plus, je reçois mon titre de Lord Potter et tout ce qui va avec. Que je mes parents me donnent en plus un héritage magique, un bonus de magie, grâce à un rituel.

Avec tout ça, j'ai trop de magie. Quand je dis trop. Je veux dire qu'elle sort littéralement de mon corps sous forme d'aura bleuté. C'est beau. Puis ça change ma vie de prisonnier.

Les Détraqueurs ont senti directs mon bonheur. Pour eux, c'est comme une invitation à l'apéro. Problème pour eux, ma gentille magie dit non. Depuis cette nuit, ils ne font que déposés les repas. Ils ne cherchent pas à embêter Bella. Je la protège.

Elle a vu une occasion d'améliorer notre misérable vie. Comment ? En m'apprenant la magie sans baguette. Dur. Très dur, mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire.

On planifia nos journées. Matin exercice physiques. Un corps en meilleure santé donne une meilleure magie. Vu que les gardiens magiques ne nous font plus chiez, on arrive à garder un esprit presque sain. On est à Azkaban, l'effet de leur pouvoir est partout. L'après-midi, méditation puis on tente de faire léviter une feuille de journal à distance.

S'était super méga dur à faire au début. Canaliser sa magie et tout le tralala. Finalement, j'ai réussi. Professeur Black, Bella a un peu pété un câble à ce moment, me redonna mes cours de première année en Sortilège, Métamorphose, Défense et Potion.

Ouaip pas facile nos cours de potion. J'ai dû apprendre par cœur toutes les étapes de préparations de chaque potion. Connaitre chaque ingrédient et ses particularités, où et comment le trouver, ses utilisations. Etc.

Bella est très stricte sur l'éducation, mais elle est sympa sur le reste. Puis elle ne m'a appris que des trucs utiles. Par exemple, en première année, on apprend à changer des allumettes en aiguille, elle m'a fait faire une espèce de brosse à cheveux avec des vieux Daily que j'ai ensuite métamorphosé. Pratique pour se coiffer.

De la même manière, j'ai fait des récipients en papier que j'ai transformé en sceau pour la récupération de l'eau. J'en ai fait aussi pour Bella.  
D'ailleurs, je m'en mords les doigts. Car on utilise un pour boire l'autre pour se laver. Le hic est que madame chante quand elle se lave. Ça pourrait être bien d'écouter de belles chansons d'une voix mélodieuse, mais elle ne chante que des chansons paillardes et en plus, elle chante faux.

Dernier grand évènement de l'année 1993, le corps de Peter Pettigrow, le traite de rat, retrouver empaler sur les statues dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Classe pour les premières personnes qui sont arrivé au travail le 1er janvier 1994.À côté, du corps les aurors ont trouvé les souvenirs de Sirius. Il est donc innocenté pour le meurtre de la douzaine de moldu mais pas de celui du Rat, car il vient de le tuer.

Pas besoin de le ramener à Azkaban, il est revenu tout seul. Il nous a même ramené de la lecture et de la nourriture.  
Jusqu'à l'été, il n'y a pas eu grand-chose d'exceptionnel. Oh si on a bien eu la visite du Ministre avec sa cour qui voulait voir Sirius.

La surprise qu'ils ont eue quand ils nous ont trouvé tout beaux, tout propres et que nos cellules soient plus brillantes qu'un galion fraichement frapper. Par Morgane que j'aime la Magie.

Je vous raconterai comment j'ai fait ça une prochaine fois.


	4. Chapter 4

Que j'aime ma vie. J'admets, elle n'est pas jolie. Pas facile ni plein de bonheur. Voir même bizarre. Juste le fait d'être en vie me suffit. Avec un peu d'eau, a mangé et de temps à autre une bonne tranche de rigolade. Une vie simple.

C'est ce que j'aimerais vous dire.

Mais pas de bol pour vous, je suis Harry fucking Potter. Le Survivant. Tueur de mage noir. Un meurtrier en puissance.

Sérieux, vous vous attendiez a quoi avec comme modèle les Dursley puis Sirius et Bella.

Psychologiquement parlant, je suis complètement taré, dangereux, en proie à des pulsions autodestructrices et j'en passe. 3 ans dans la pire prison du monde ça fait ressortir le pire de vous-même afin de survivre.

Alors, oui, les Détraqueurs ne tentent plus rien dans notre aile, mais ce n'est pas les plus dangereux prisonniers, non. A part leurs cris et hurlements d'agonie, ils ne sont pas dangereux enfermer dans leurs cellules. Le pire du pire c'est les gardiens. Déjà, le bouffe est devenu dégueu.

Yep mes petits, il y a eu u changement dans leur rang. Trois qui partent, trois qui arrivent. On est tombé sur les pires matons de prison. Des ripous. Du genre a volé les gens durant une affaire ou a pisser dans notre bouillon. Ça les fait marrer de nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Ils nous réveillent pour rien. Nous crache dessus. Ils nous ont pris nos couvertures. Pour nous les rendre si on les supplie. Les appels maî et moi ont leur a pissé dessus et Bella leur a balancé son sceau de merde. Évidemment, on s'est fait ruer de coup chacun notre tour, mais quel bonheur de leur rendre la pareille.

J'ai dû nous faire d'autre couverture avec les vieux journaux. Merci la magie.

Oh, j'avais promis de vous dire comment on avait fait pour faire briller nos cellules. Simple. Même principe que pour les brosses à cheveux, mais en brosse pour laver. Le plus dur fut de faire venir les produits ménagers de chez les gardes. Un bon sortilège d'attraction et put qu'a frotter.  
Vous vous attendiez à mieux ? Bah désoler, mais on fait avec les moyens du bord.

Sinon on s'occupe toujours comme on peut. Matin c'est sport avec Bella ainsi que cour de magie. L'après-midi, on a méditation et entrainement pour trouver notre Animagus avec Sirius.

J'ai gagné un morceau de pain avec mon parrain, car on a parié sur la forme de celui de Bella. Lui, pensait a un animal rampant ou un crapaud. Le dernier est plus pour énerver sa cousine. Moi, je la vois plus en prédatrice sauvage. Genre grand félin.

Faites pas genre. Je suis surs que vous êtes en train d'imaginer le mien. Vous rappel juste qu'il y a des limites à la transformation animale. N'allez pas me voir en dragon ou éléphant.

Puis l'animagus est un peu une représentation d'un vous intérieurs. Vos qualités, vos défauts, vos émotions fortes. Bref, l'animal vous ressemble.  
Prenez en exemple Sirius. Le sien est un chien. Le chien est fidèle et loyal avec sa famille et ami. Il peut être doux et joueur.  
Regarder moi maintenant. Je suis…. Placer ici vos insultes… Maigrichons sans cervelle pour Bella, mais avec un joli petit cul. Quoi ? Je ne fais que répéter. Sirius dort, donc pas de réponse.

Un animal avec un joli petit cul….. Non, je ne suis pas zoophile, je réfléchis juste. Bon sérieusement, je suis en apparence sans défense, mais embête moi ou mes amis et je sors les griffes.

Notre trio de gardien sait de quoi je parle, car ils ont subi m'a colère quand ils ont voulu violer Bella. Ma magie leur a fait manger direct le mur et couper leurs bourses. Plus de dents de devant pour eux ni de futurs enfants. Pour nous, c'est la fin des y a bien eu une enquête, mais elle fut vite bouclée. On est déjà en prison que veux-tu nous faire de plus. Nous tuer ?

Passons aux nouvelles de dehors. Année 1994. Hum pas grand-chose cette année-là. De spéciale. Il y a toujours des nouvelles autrement.  
Alors déjà, cet été, il eut la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en Angleterre. Une finale Irlande-Bulgarie. Victoire des Irlandais mais c'est l'attrapeur bulgare qui attrapa le vif d'or. Il sauva l'honneur de son pays.

Ensuite Poudlard accueillis le Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Une compétition entre les trois grandes écoles d'Europe. Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et bien sûr Poudlard. Le but est simple : un champion pour chaque école face à trois épreuves. Une pour le courage. Une autre pour la logique et une troisième pour plus de joyeux bordel et garder le chiffre trois.

Poudlard eut Cédric Diggory comme champion. Je l'ai rencontré une fois durant un cours match de Quidditch. En cinq minutes, j'avais le vif, s'étais le bon temps. Sinon je sais qu'il est a Poufsouffle et qu'il est apprécié par beaucoup de gens.

Durmstrang eut une vedette comme champion. Le jeune attrapeur Bulgare, Victor Krum. Je n'en sais pas Beaubâton ce fut une dénommé Fleur Delacour, une fille étant un quart-vélane selon la journaliste Rita Skeeter.

Leur première épreuve fut de voler un œuf d'or à une dragonne qui couvent ses autres œufs. Débile, dangereux, potentiellement mortel. Bref, une idée sorcière.  
Au score Cédric prit la tête suivie par Victor puis de Fleur. Score plutôt serré pour l'instant. On tient nos paris ici. Sirius est pour la petite française, Bella pour Cédric et moi pour Victor.

Par contre, c'est long de vous dire tous les trucs pendant les mois d'attente alors je zappe. Sauf le bal, car c'est drôle les petits potins du genre Hermione Granger qui sort avec Victor Krum ou encore Ron qui dut y aller seul.

Rho, c'est bon, je peux me moquer de lui. Je ne le vois plus trop comme un ami. Après tout, il n'a jamais tenté de prendre des nouvelles. Alors que moi, je me casse mon petit cul pour envoyer des lettes régulièrement.

On est peut-être prisonniers, mais on a le droit d'écrire deux lettres par mois. Vu que Weasley ne répond pas, j'ai écrit d'abord à Longdubat qui m'a prié de plus le faire, une à Rogue pour le faire chier, pareil a Malfoy. Pour finalement écrire à Remus Lupin, l'ami de Sirius. Le gars qui l'a aidé pour tuer le traite de Rat, mais chut, c'est un secret. La seule qui répond régulièrement s'est Hermione.

En février, a eu lieu la deuxième épreuve. Ma pauvre amie fut envoyée dans le lac de Poudlard pour que Victor vienne la sauver des sirènes. Soit disant que c'est la chose la plus précieuse du Bulgare. Connerie de bal de noël. N'empêche qu'il l'embrasser. Pour lui faire du bouche à bouche puis une sacrée roulage de pelle d'après Rita.

Cédric devait sauver Cho Chang. L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Et Fleur avait sa sœur. La pauvre française échoua son épreuve. Heureusement que Victor en la voyant abandonnée repartie sauvé la jeune sœur. Ouaip sinon les sirènes pouvaient la manger.

Je ne vous ai jamais dit que les sorciers moyens n'avaient que des idées vraiment nulles.

Sérieux. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Soit en vérité Didier, 45 ans, chauffeur routier pour une grosse boite, sa passion, c'est son camion. Mais là encore chut, ne faut pas le dire.

Finalement a eu lieu la dernière épreuve. Un labyrinthe qui se change tout seul et en plus remplit de créatures magiques.J'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire, mais à chaque tournoi des trois sorciers il y a eu un mort ou blessé grave.

Cette fois non plus on n'y échappa pas. Cédric perdit son bras droit face à une araignée géante. Fleur préféra abandonner, car ce tournoi a été créé par des psychopathes selon elle. Victoire totale de Victor Krum. Et de moi par la même occasion. Lui gagna des galions moi à manger. Chacun s'est priorité.

Tout le long de cette année des mangemorts attaquaient ici et là sans faire vraiment de victimes. Plus pour rappeler qu'ils sont toujours et qu'ils peuvent faire peur.  
Bella nous a expliqué leur méthode. Faire des explosions et créer des flammes pour créer la panique puis s'enfuir. Ça occupe pendant des mois des aurors et ça détresse les mangemorts.  
Oui pour ses terroristes, une attaque est un défouloir face au stress de la vie de tous les jours. Je te les enverrais en thérapie ou faire du sport voir du sexe. Ils seront moins frustrés.  
Toujours selon Bella, elles n'étaient que de femmes dans le groupe du seigneur noir. Elle et un cachalot. Elle fut violée par leur maître, l'autre ne fut jamais toucher.

Puis pour les autres gars, ils sont juste très frustrés sexuellement. Faut dire que vu la tête de gland de Rogue, ça ne doit pas donner envie. Quoi ? Bella vient de me dire que c'est l'un des mieux après le père de Malfoy et Dolohov. Purée, dame nature n'est pas gentil avec certain.

Oh et oui, je pense tout haut donc normale que Bella entende tout. J'suis désolé, j'ai encore du mal avec mon occlumencie.

Tiens, je suis de bonne humeur, alors avant de partir un petit conseil pratique si jamais vous atterrirez dans une cellule d'Azkaban. Déjà bienvenu. Ensuite, il y a trois méthodes pour pas que les Détraqueur te détraquent.

La première est d'être un animagus et de se changer régulièrement en animal. Ça t'affecte moins.  
La deuxième faut comme moi avoir une puissante magie.  
Et enfin la dernière est d'avoir de bons boucliers d'occlumencie.

T'as rien de tout ça. Tu vas morfler sec.

Bisous quand même et à bientôt.

C'était Harry Tv en direct de la prison d'Azkaban.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Coucou je suis le détraquer qui écrit cette histoire. Désoler pour ceux qui voulait savoir les formes d'Animagus mais c'est pour après, promit (en tout cas pour ma Bella).

Sinon merci de me suivre, c'est cool. n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est cool pour moi d'avoir votre avis. cette fic sera, je pense, plutôt courte.

Je l'écris surtout pour me la sortir de la tête. Oui je dors avec ça dans ma tête. Psycogwack.

Encore merci et à bientôt pour la suite

Bisous qui prout

guibe


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter ou comment attirer les problèmes à soi. Ouaip, c'est pas mal comme titre pour l'année 1995.

Oh zut. Par les maillots de bain fuchsia des Détraqueurs. Je voulais vous faire la surprise du titre. Bon bah salut et bienvenue pour le récit de mon année 1995.  
Comme vous le savez surement déjà mes années commencent par l'été. Ouaip, c'est pas mal comme titre pour l'année 1995. Enfin, dans le journal. Parce qu'autrement il y a bien un évènement marquant.

Allez même les moldus en ont entendu parler. Mais si l'explosion qui a fait 8 morts en France. Non, vous ne voyez toujours pas. Bon bah, je vous le dis alors.  
Une figure emblématique a fait son retour en tuant 8 traitre à sa cause. Le début d'une longue série de mort.

Voyez toujours pas ? Bon si je vous dis le dernier grand méchant de l'histoire magique. Le dernier seigneur des ténèbres. L'héritier de Serpentard. L'assassin de mes parents. Voldemort.

Oui ! Il est revenu. C'est sympa non. En plus, il veut refaire un règne de terreur. Qui veut s'engager ?

Comment est-il revenu ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce que ça va changer un truc pour moi ?

Je vais répondre à vos questions, car j'en ai les réponses. Correction. Dumbledore m'a donné certaines réponses. Et oui. J'ai revu le vieux directeur. Vous en faites pas, je vais tout expliquer.

Alors déjà, vous devez savoir que Sirius n'est pas le seul à s'être évadé. L'autre personne a juste réussi à cacher sa fuite avec de l'aide extérieure. Vous voulez un nom. Croupton. Ça ne vous dit rien. La famille Croupton est connue dans le monde magique. Il restait trois membres de cette famille de Sang-pur. Le père, Barty Croupton sénior, Chef du département de la justice magique puis de la coopération magique international. La mère, femme au foyer, très malade.  
Et le fils prodigue. Mage noir, Mangemort, serviteur fidèle du Seigneur des ténèbres, envoyer à Azkaban par son propre père. Il fut arrêté le même jour que Bella, et pour les mêmes crimes.

Son évasion ne fut pas remarquée car bien penser. Sa mère savait qu'elle allait mourir donc faite promettre a son mari de faire sortir son fils de prison quitte à le mettre sous Impérium. Elle prend sa place avec du polynectar, meurt et enterrer dans le cimetière de la prison. Elle n'est restée qu'une semaine.  
Le père le tenait sous le sortilège de contrôle mental depuis 1994. Oui, tenait. Le fils réussi à briser le lien, contrôla son propre père sous le même sortilège et partit a la recherche de son maître.

Dumbledore pense qu'ils se sont vus en Albanie. De là, le serviteur prépara le retour en force de son Seigneur.

Il retrouva un artefact créé par Voldemort, les os du père de ce dernier, lui donnèrent son sang et dernier ingrédient pour le rituel, mon propre sang. Quoi !?

Voyer, j'ai réagi pareil que vous. Junior trouva des traces de mon sang chez les Dursley. Bien sûr, il en profita pour les tués.

Cette nouvelle ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Après tout, ils ont tous fait pour que ne les vois jamais comme ma famille. Donc je ne leur donnai aucune larme pour leurs morts. Je n'ai pas souris ni rigolé à cette triste nouvelle, je ne suis pas un monstre. Quoi que.

Voldemort resta dans l'ombre. Retrouvant ses mangemorts ou tuant les traitres. Aucune grande action de sa part. Alors quand le vieil homme en charge de Poudlard déclara son retour, on le prit pour un fou.

Nous, on savait que c'est la stricte vérité. Que je déteste entendre les cris de Bella quand sa marque des ténèbres sur son bras la brûle. J'aimerais tant l'aider. Je déteste la voir et l'entendre souffrir. Surement la cause de notre lien.

Oh zut ! Je voulais vous en faire la surprise. Bon bah tant que l'on en parle, autant dire le reste.

Nous de notre côté, on n'a pas chômé et on peut se changer rapidement en notre Animagus. L'année dernière, Bella et moi, on trouvait notre forme. Dans les environs d'octobre, on se changeait entièrement.

Je sens d'ici votre impatience à savoir notre forme. Ça me donne des frissons. J'adore ça. Bon, soyons un peu gentil avec vous. Je vais vous en dire plus.  
Déjà, je suis content que dans ma forme animale, je garde mes yeux verts. Toujours aussi éclatant selon Sirius. Mon pelage est aussi noir que mes cheveux d'ébène. Que j'aime le suspense.

Mon animale est un peu trop maigre à cause de notre régime carcérale, mais je suis magnifique. Même sans aussi mais cette forme… que je me sens puissant, presque libre avec. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous parler de cette sensation, c'est… euphorique, enivrant, presque jouissif.

Oh si je pèse mes mots. J'avoue que la dernière sensation est surement due à la transformation de Bella. Je la sens. Elle me sent. Que l'on aimerait pouvoir exploser encore cette porte comme l'a dernier fois.

Je vous l'annonce peut être un peu rapidement, mais nos trois ripoux, nos gardiens sont, après une opération magique, de nouveau en rut. Ils ont donc de nouveau tenter de violé Bella.

Cette fois, on est sûr à cent pour-cent qu'ils ne recommenceront plus jamais. Les morts ne peuvent plus rien faire.

Un me surveillait pendant que les deux autres devaient faire leurs affaires avec elle. Mais cette fois la femme ne se laissa pas faire. Elle planta un morceau de verre, venant d'un miroir fabrication Ryry, dans la gorge du premier fois, on est sûr à cent pour-cent qu'ils ne recommenceront plus jamais.  
Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Ma Magie a explosé ma porte de cellule. Mon animagus prit ma place et tua le troisième gars. Le bruit d'explosion puis le hurlement de son ami stoppa le garde restant. Bella se transforma à son tour et comme moi, elle tua son assaillant en lui sautant à la gorge.

En moins de cinq minutes nos problèmes étaient réglés. Bella profita que la porte soit ouverte pour aller tuer avec la baguette d'un garde son mari et son frère ainsi que les témoins dans les cellules adjacentes.

La chair humaine n'est pas terrible par contre. Yep nos animagus ont bien mangé les trois cadavres. Plus aucune trace. Plus de menaces. La porte à réparer fut le plus dur.  
Bien, je capitule. Je n'arrive plus à vous cacher nos formes cachées. Par Merlin que j'ai adoré vous faire patienter.  
Alors voilà, Bella et moi avons la même forme animale. D'ailleurs depuis notre première transformation complète notre relation a un peu changé. Je n'arrive plus à vous cacher nos formes cachées.

Devinez quelles espèces à des dominants ? Sachant que ces derniers vivent souvent en couple. Qu'en plus, nous avons un pelage et nous pouvons manger des hommes.

Alors vous avez deviné ? Nan pas trop tard, car Voldemort a lancé une attaque sur la prison pour libérer ses mangemorts et prendre des Détraqueurs avec lui.  
Il a surtout pris les créatures magiques, car Bella a tué le reste des serviteurs de son ancien maître. Qui au passage n'est pas content qu'elle préfère rester ici suite à la nouvelle funeste de la mort de son mari (oscar de la meilleure actrice pour ma Bella chérie).

Évidement, il nous a balancé un sortilège de doloris à tous les trois. Le pauvre Sirius n'ayant pas pu résister à faire la blague du « je-t-ai piquer-ton-nez » au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bella l'a reçu, car elle refuse de quitter la prison ou son mort les Lestrange. Moi ? Je suis juste le petit Potter.

Qui veut ma vie ? Une bonne vie de merde ! Qui veut m'a vie de merde ?

Sérieux ce sort fait un mal de chien. Je sais qu'il n'agit que sur le cerveau qui nous dit que nos nerfs ont mal, mais rien à faire le corps bouge seul et se blesse. Perso, j'ai réussi à ne pas hurler, mais j'avoue avoir poussé un gémissement de douleur.

Bon, ça se fut la deuxième en merde de l'année 95. Je compte notre visite de notre défunt trio comme la première. Au passage, leur disparition est sur le dos de Voldy (surnom donné par Sirius).

Après son attaque sur la prison, le mage noir lança des attaques sur toute l'Europe, magique comme moldu. Il a même réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'école de Durmstrang. Il la lui-même annoncé à un journaliste russe qu'il avait fait kidnapper pour faire l'annonce.

Beaubâton, elle fut sauvagement attaquée par des Géants, Harpies, Vampires et meutes de loups-garous menées par Fenric Greyback.  
Résultat : 5 géants morts le reste en fuite, les harpies obliger de s'éparpiller pour fuir les aurors du monde entier. Les clans de vampires presque détruits. Et je ne parle pas des loups-garous presque décimés. Oh et le Chef Greyback ? Décapité par Remus Lupin en personne, l'ami de Sirius à qui on écrit souvent.

Vous pensiez vraiment que le monde magique allait laisser faire un autre Mage Noir. Nan Dumbledore a réussi en tant que l'Enchanteur en chef et Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers à unir toute la communauté sorcière face aux diverses menaces.  
Il ne cache pas qu'il y a eu des pertes de leurs côtés. Mais franchement, c'est peu cher payer une quinzaine de morts face aux nombres de leurs victimes. Surtout que leurs sacrifices ont permis de sauver des enfants. La chose la plus précieuse dans le monde magique.

Par contre, c'est là où ça commence à être complètement pourri pour moi.

Après enquête, dirigée par Bubus (merci Bella pour le surnom), il se trouve que l'équipe d'élite en charge de détruire le Lord des ténèbres su comment il a fait pour revenir à la vie.

Des Horcruxes. Ce Voldy a séparé son âme pour mettre des morceaux dans des objets. C'est dégueu mais ma Bella m'a dit que c'est de la très vieille magie noir et qu'il faut être très puissant pour le faire.

Bubus a réussi à détruire le journal intime en deuxième année, le livre qui possédait la petite sœur de Weasley. Un gars s'est chargé du médaillon de Salazar. Une bague a servi à le faire revenir. Là Bubus pense qu'il leur manque la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

Les deux derniers, il les a déjà sous la main. Le grand serpent de compagnie de Voldy a été capturé par Lupin et une bande appelée l'Ordre du Phénix. Et le Dernier, c'est moi.

Oh petit détails sans trop d'importance, actuellement, je me trouve sur une table d'opération pour me faire enlever le bout d'âme de ce cher Voldy par les gobelins.

Je vous dis à la prochaine.

Enfin si je survie.

* * *

 **Notes de fin de ce fainéant d'auteur : Alors vous avez aimer? moi dans tous les cas je m'amuse à l'écrire cette fiction.**

 **Désoler mais j'ai pas encore envie de vous dévoiler la forme d'animagus. Par contre dans le prochain on parlera surement plus du couple de Rylla ou Belry bref d'Harry/Bella.**

 **Si vous trouvez que ça va trop vite prenez le sac à vomi devant votre siège. nan sérieux il vous raconte ça sur une table d'opération. pensez au stress de mon Ryry.**

 **Sinon merci de laisser un commentaire (à défaut des pouces verts).**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt et merci de me suivre (dans ma folie).**


	6. Chapter 6

Vivant ! Je suis Vivant ! Moi, le grand fabuleux Harry Potter aux mignonnes petites fesses, Survivant de Voldemort, plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle, pourfendeur de troll, destructeur de pierre philosophale et plus jeune prisonnier d'Azkaban, je suis vivant.

Ouf ! Reprenons notre souffle. C'est dur à dire tous mes titres à la suite. Et encore, c'est les connus du grand public, je ne vous parle pas des autres. Enfin bref. Vous vous voulez les aventures de Ryry.

Mais là sérieusement le seul truc que je peux vous dire, c'est que l'on m'a sorti de prison pour me faire subir une opération qui avait pour but de détruire le morceau d'âme de face de serpent qui il y a dans ma cicatrice.

Bonne nouvelle pour moi, l'opération est un échec. Bon, pas tout à fait. On a confirmation que je suis bien en possession d'un Horcruxe de Voldy. Le truc, c'est que celui-là est spécial. Du coup, les meilleurs briseurs de sorts ont échoués, car seul le mage noir peut le détruire en m'envoyant un avada kadavra.

Et là gros dilemmes pour le nouveau ministre de la magie, oh oui Fudge est mort tuer par une dénommé Ombrage qui travaillait pour le Seigneur noir, je vous rassure elle est mort rapidement après, donc la question qu'il se pose c'est comment faire pour que le méchant tue le moins méchant avec un avada ?

Simple, on fait passer une loi comme quoi les prisonniers, en temps de guerre, sont envoyés au front comme cher à canon. Pour pas que l'on se retourne contre « les gentils » on nous pose une marque qui nous explose si on les trahit.

Moi, je vois le bon côté. Déjà, on va mieux manger, on va pouvoir prendre l'air, on aura de meilleures cellules si on survit et le must du must, on nous donne des baguettes pour capturer « les méchants ».

Alors qui s'engage pour ça ? Bon que trois. Sirius, Bella et Moi. On va s'amuser comme des gosses.

Avant que j'oublie, on aura quand même un chef à qui on devra obéir. Sirius risque de le faire un peu chiez, car il l'aime trop. Euh non zut, il ne l'aime trop pas. C'est mon professeur de potion préféré : Severus Rogue. On aura aussi Remus Lupin dans l'équipe ainsi qu'une autre personne que l'on ne connaît pas et que l'on s'en fout.

Évidemment, Bella a fait des demandes supplémentaires sinon elle ne venait pas. En un, elle voulait faire un tour à Gringotts pour faire des transactions. En gros, tout l'argent des Lestrange, celui de son mari, de son beau-frère ainsi que le coffre familial est maintenant dans son coffre personnel.  
Sauf la Coupe de Poufsouffles qu'elle a cramé avec un Feudeymon avec une baguette de la famille Black que Sirius lui prête.

En deux, elle a fait des demandes pour reprendre son nom de jeune fille, Black, tout en gardant le titre de Lady et le siège des Lestrange au Magenmagot.  
En trois, là, j'ai été surpris, j'en profite pour vous conseiller de vous asseoir, elle a fait une demande pour un contrat de mariage avec la famille Potter.

Oui, les enfants, Bella Black veut Harry Potter comme mari. Hein ?! Ma réponse ? Mais ça ne vous regarde pas. C'est ma vie privée. Nan, mais. Est-ce que l'on vous demande à vous ? ... Oui.  
Bah alors je vous annonce que j'ai répondu (roulement de tambours) négativement à sa demande.

Vous êtes déçu. Mon Animagus aussi et elle encore plus. Ma joue se souviendra de la baffe qu'elle ma flanquer, mes bijoux de famille eux ont sentis son pied.  
Alors oui, moi aussi, je l'aime, mais je tiens à vous signaler que je n'ai que 15 ans et elle est mon premier amour. Je ne veux pas me marier trop jeune, ni puceau.

Ouaip parce que pour moi ça ne compte pas quand on le fait sous forme animale. Quoi ? Je vous choque. Ah non, c'est l'annonce que nos deux animagus ont… Disons-le... Baiser comme des bêtes. Désolé, je ne vois pas d'autre mot pour le dire. Je sais, c'est direct, cru et sans finesse, un peu comme notre première fois.  
Bon arrêtons de parler de ça et passons a autre chose. Aller ne soyez pas énerver de ne pas connaitre notre forme une fois métamorphoser. Après tout seul Sirius la connaît. Puis Bella veut garder ça un peu secret, genre lien qui nous unit (non pas mariage).

Là, on attend dans nos cellules que l'ont-nous appel pour aller à la chasse aux Mangemorts.

Tiens en parlant de cellules, on a eu des meubles. Des vieux meubles, mais des trucs pour nous quand même. Un lit avec un vrai matelas, fait bizarre la sensation de moelleux, ensuite une armoire pour nos vêtements (Cadeaux de Sirius : on chasse de façon classe ou pas) et pour finir une fenêtre.

Genre maintenant, on peut choisir d'entendre ou pas le bruit des tempêtes. On dort dans le silence des cris d'agonies de nos confrères des étages inférieurs. Je rigole, on les entend plus du tout. Car oui, on n'a pas nos nouvelles baguettes gentiment donné par Mr Black, merci parrain, mais le Ministère a jugé dangereux que nous les ayons à Azkaban.

Pas de bol pour eux Bella avait prise celle de nos trois ripoux après que nous les mangions. Elle a réussi à faire un petit trou entre le mur qui la sépare de Sirius afin de pouvoir cacher ses baguettes.

Vous vous doutez bien que nous passions beaucoup plus de temps hors de nos cellules, pour parler, jouer, apprendre des sorts utiles pour la futur chasse, améliorer encore plus notre cadre de vie, faire l'amour à ma Bella, faire des blagues aux gardiens avec l'aide de Patmol. Bref, une vie de presque ado tout en restant en prison.

Ma vie est un peu mieux. Bref, une vie de presque ado tout en restant en prison. Je reconnais que je suis encore loin d'avoir la forme d'un gars de mon âge, mais je me rattrape. D'ailleurs niveau muscle, je suis au top. Je peux remercier ma douce pour les exercices physiques du matin.

En plus, un bon corps ou en bonne santé produit une meilleur magie. Vous imaginiez un peu comment je deviens balèze alors que je n'ai pas encore fini de grandir magiquement. Pour les moldus, les sorciers ont trois stades de développement magique.

Le premier est durant notre enfance, généralement on fait notre premier accident magique à cette période. Ici, la magie prend petit à petit ça place en nous.  
Le deuxième commence vers 13 ans, pour l'héritage magique, et finis vers les 21 ans. Un peu comme le physique, la magie fait une poussée de croissance.  
La troisième se fait plus dans les à l'en tour des 80 ans. La magie est arrivée à « maturité » et le sorcier peut normalement faire un sort en utilisant moins d'énergie, d'où le fait que beaucoup de grands magiciens soit des vieux fous complètement maboule avec de grande barbe.

Voilà, je suis content de mon petit cours sur la magie. Je pourrais peut-être faire profs ? Ah bah non, je suis en prison.

Je vous laisse j'ai trop hâte de sortir pour une CVMSN (Chasse aux Vilain Méchant Sans-Nez).

* * *

 **Merci de suivre ma fic, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Et oui je vous cache encore la forme animal de Ryry et Bella, peut être au prochain chapitre, qui sait ? pas moi en tout cas :p**

 **Dans le prochain on commencera l'année 6 et bien sur une ou deux chasses. Je vous donnes pas de date car je sais pas encore quand l'écrire ( reprise du boulot difficile, désoler).**

 **Si vous avez des questions, posez les ! Un avis, même négatif, donnez le ! ce n'est que ma deuxième fics je m'aide de vos coms pour m'améliorer.**

 **Sinon merci pour les commentaires ( continuez, Ryry adore puis moi aussi).**


	7. Chapter 7

Les ténèbres s'installent dans la nuit.

Les mages noirs reviennent

Plus en plus de mangemorts-party

Les gens ne pensent plus à demain

Ils ont lutté mais en vain

Fait attention, Cache-toi

Suis ce secret et tu survivras

Pas de tourment, pas de sentiment

Rentrer vos enfants, vla les méchants.

Libéré, Délivré

C'est partie, on va chasser

Le mec sans nez va grave bouffer

On va dilapider son armée

En les cramant, les torturants

On va sauver les petits enfants

Et peut-être leurs parents.

Allez c'est partie pour le récit

Des Aventures de Ryry.

Je vous calme direct, vous n'aurez que la version racontée par mes soins. Désoler de ne pas être omniscient. Je suis peut-être une légende vivante pour certain, pas encore un dieu, sauf au lit avec ma Bella. C'est elle qui le dit, pas moi.  
Bon commençons notre récit, pour ne pas changer, en début d'été 1996.

Ah non excusez-moi, j'allais oublier notre première mission de notre groupe spéciale. Qui je le rappel est composé de six membres d'élites… ou pas.

Notre chef sur le papier s'est Severus Rogue. Maître de potion, ancien Mangemort, professeur de potion, inventeur de génie (en potion ), Occlumen.

Le vrai chef ou celui à qui on obéit vraiment est Remus Lupin, Ex-auror, loup-garou, défense de Poudlard quand il n'est pas avec nous. Le monde magique le connaît surtout pour la décapitation de Fenric Greyback puis son hurlement qui a fait fuir ses semblables. Ayant réussi à tuer celui qu'il l'avait transformé, Lupin est devenu un Alphas. Une sorte de super loup-garou. Le côté cool pour lui, c'est que sa transformation est moins douloureuse et il a plus de contrôle sur son loup intérieur.

Ensuite, nous avons notre stratège Sirius Black, ex-auror, prisonnier, parrain à temps plein, blagueur.

Suivi par Bellatrix Lestr…Black, sa cousine, ancienne Mangemort, prisonnière, ma « compagne », séductrice, manipulatrice. Sa spécialité est de tiré les renseignements de nos captures. Et je peux vous le dire, elle est douée.

Le cinquième, c'est moi, le Survivant, Harry Potter. Je vous passe le reste de mes titres. Ma spécialité est que les emmerdes me trouvent toujours. Voilou pour la team.

Enfin jee me souviens du sixième homme, un dénommé Lee Chaos. Un prisonnier asiatique qu'y a été transférer à Azkaban pour un geste politique. Ce type est notre spécialiste en démolition. Faut dire pour son premier accident magique, il a provoqué l'explosion d'une centrale électrique. A part que tous ses sorts finissent toujours par exploser leurs cibles, il est plutôt cool.

Physique, il mesure dans les 1m78. Il a 28 ans. Les yeux bridés, un iris marron, mais si on regarde bien, on y voit comme des flammes. Le pauvre a plus de cheveux suite à une de ses explosions, celle qui lui a value le voyage en prison. Le pire, je pense, c'est qu'il ne veut généralement pas faire de mal, c'est juste que le jour de sa naissance un abruti d'infirmier a rajouté un s au nom de famille et depuis il enchaîne les accidents.  
Un peu comme notre première mission.

L'objectif était simple. Capturer un nouveau Mangemort pour lui faire cracher le morceau sur des planques.  
On n'est évidemment pas la seule équipe sur le coup. Mais on est la seule de dispos pour chopper un gars aperçu à Venise.  
C'est très joli comme ville. J'adore l'architecture des vieux bâtiments, l'ambiance dans les rues, l'énorme feu de joie que nous a fait Lee en voulant stopper notre cible. Mon premier voyage est franchement super. A part la destruction de l'opéra « la Fenice », tout c'est bien passer. On a même réussi à capturer toute une cellule d'apprentis mages noirs.

Ma Douce Bella leur a fait une petite séance spéciale. En gros, elle seule avec eux dans une pièce durant deux minutes et ils nous disent tout. Oh et pas une seule blessure physique ou mentale, enfin à part le fait qu'ils ont une peur bleu de ma gentille Bella.

Grâce à ses opérations multiples, on a été tranquille jusqu'à l'été. Lee est venue emménager à notre étage, dans la cellule à côté de moi. Sirius et lui sont devenus super potes. Il est même devenu Animagus.

Faut deviner le sien. Alors, un animal qui est le symbole de la destruction. Ne cherchez pas du côté moldu, vous ne trouverez jamais.  
Bon, je vous le donne sinon on va y passer des heures, un peu comme le mien. Le nom a disparue ou est imprononçable en français, c'est une sorte de gros lézard avec des cornes de taureau d'environ 50 centimètres de long et 40 de hauteur. Il est très rapide et peut cracher une substance qui font tout, magie ou pas.

Donc nous avons eu cinq mois de glandouillage ou l'on sut les avancer de la guerre contre le gars qui a perdu son nez suite à une chute d'escalier (faut être un peu con pour construire un manoir en carton) grâce à mon abonnement au journal. Il y a eu juste quelque raid avec leur lot de mort, pillage et viol.  
Sérieux, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? La plus part son des abrutis congénitaux finis à la bière au beurre. Les rares cas de lueur d'intelligence, ils le mettent dans des psychopathes, pédophiles ou dans des personnes en manque d'amour. Okay, en manque de sexe.

Nous à Azkaban on leur a bien trouvé une solution radicale. Elle a déjà fait leur preuve sur nos nouveaux arrivants. Ils ne peuvent plus bander ou ils sont castrés magiquement. Dans le dernier cas, ils peuvent toujours avoir des relations, mais plus d'enfants. Et vu que c'est Lee qui s'est occupé de cette tâche, s'ils le font sans consentement de leurs partenaires leur pénis explose.  
Oui ! Il a eu l'idée de la marque que nous, on fait les gobelins pour pas que l'on face trop les fous une fois dehors.

Avec tout ça, on arrive vers fin juillet. Ça passe à une vitesse quand on s'amuse ! Là, on a eu une mission spéciale ou notre spécialiste en explosives n'a eu le droit que de donner des conseils. On devait trouver des bombes qui ciblaient les Jeux olympiques Moldu d'Atlanta. Avec Lee sur le terrain, on aurait surement détruit Atlanta.

Sur les sept bombes, la communauté magique en trouva 6. La dernière était à la charge des forces moldus. Les hauts responsables n'ont pas pris au sérieux nos messagers, ils s'en mordent les doigts.

On a aussi aidé la résistance en Europe de l'Est. Surtout des petites missions rapides pour sauver certaines familles. Pas pu profiter des paysages du fait que l'on travaille souvent de nuit, mais les gens rencontrés sont très sympathiques.  
C'est durant une de ses missions que l'on apprit que Severus Rogue, la chauve-souris des cachots, le mec ayant un pot de gras à la place du gel, le nez crochu, l'ombre de serpentard est marié.

Je vous laisse digérer l'info.

Ça y est ? Vous êtes remis du choc ? Parce que quand on voit sa femme, on se demande comment il a réussi à la séduire. Une magnifique femme à la peau couleur crème et à la chevelure flamboyante. Puis ce regard chaleureux malgré sa couleur bleu glacial. Puis ce c… on va arrêter là sinon Bella va me faire une crise si elle apprend ce que je dis.

Enfin bref, ce gars est marié ainsi que père de faux jumeaux, un petit Regulus qui ressemble à son père sans le gras et le nez crochu, et une petite Katya qui prend plus de gènes du côté maternel.

Par contre niveau humour, on voit qu'ils ont le même que Rogue. Du sarcasme, du sarcasme et du sarcasme.  
S'était quand même bizarre de le voir autrement notre Rogue. Puis le choc pour Sirius de savoir que le prénom du fils est en hommage à son frère qui à sauver Sev plein de fois.

Passons maintenant à la partie moins drôle, la fin de l'année 1996.

Octobre. Au niveau de la Bulgarie, le front est devenu plus tendu, plus de morts, plus de ténèbres.  
Les Raids se sont enchaînés. Les victimes aussi. La résistance fait face aux bouffeurs de cadavre. Elle est menée par un jeune bulgare : Victor Krum. Nous, on voulait aller les aider à détruire les défenses ennemies, à zapper leurs morals à ses tueurs, voir même à réduire leur rang.  
Mais non notre gouvernement refusa nos diverses demandes. Le résultat de leur refus fut l'annihilation de la résistance locale avec comme bouquet final un duel entre Voldemort et l'ancien champion de Quidditch.

Sans surprise, le bulgare mourut dans d'atroce souffrance. La nouveauté fut le dernier sort que lança le mourant. Un sort connu que des plus jeunes, facile a lancé, mais dur à enlever… La coloration pour cheveux.

Oui, Krum est mort, mais en humiliant le seigneur noir, avec le sourire le tout en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Quelle couleur ? Face de serpent est chauve du coup le sort teinta sa peau, d'habitude grise verdâtre, en rose fluo. D'après les rares survivants qui ont pu fuir, on le voyait à plus de dix kilomètres.

Après ça ont entendu plus parler d'eux jusqu'à décembre ou ses partisans firent des attentats dans le RER de Paris. Le Ministère magique français camoufla l'affaire en simple attentat moldu. Vous ne trouverez aucune trace de magie sur les lieux de l'accident. Du bon boulot de leur part.  
C'est sur cette dernière info que se termine l'année 1996.

Moi, je vous laisse, j'ai une partie de poker avec Lee et Sirius. À plus dans le magicobus !

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous à plus. De mon côté, je m'amuse bien a les écrire malgré mon manque de temps.

Je vous promets que dans le prochain chapitre on parle définitivement de la forme d'animagus d' Harry. Normalement il me reste plus que 3 chapitres à écrire pour finir cette fic. ( pas frapper, pas frapper). Et oui, déjà que je l'ai allongé un peu plus que prévu, dans ma tête je ne me vois pas en faire une trop longue.

Sinon un petit commentaire pour connaitre votre avis

Merci à tous de me suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici venue le temps

De casser les dents

D'envoyer des gnions

Dans la bouche des méchants

C'est tous les jours la fête

Certains en ont perdu leur tête

Bienvenue dans ce monde merveilleux

Ou on chasse les ténébreux

On se bat pour les gentils

C'est mon nouveau paradis

On y massacre des inferis

Pour que toi, tout petit

Tu puisses dormir dans ton lit.

On n'est pas les plus forts

Mais on fait chier Voldemort

Quand il fait noir

Au plus tard du soir

On empêche les méchants

De faire peur aux enfants

On est des prisonniers

Qui on voler le bout du nez

A ce seigneur du mal

Ce déranger mental

On est la grande chasse

On est franchement classe

On fait appel à nous

Quand vous êtes dans l'impasse

Pas besoin sortir les sous

On demande juste à être absous.

Qu'importe la mission

Et les différentes conditions

Nous l'accomplissions

Sans attendre les congratulations

Allez fini, de pousser la chansonnette, vous voulez les mésaventures de notre équipe spéciale.  
On va reprendre là où on s'était arrêté : bienvenue en 1997, bonne année et puissiez-vous rester en vie assez longtemps pour voir vos petits-enfants.  
Bah quoi ? Je vous donne des vœux en fonction de l'époque. Je vous rappelle que c'est la guerre, vous pourrez mourir du jour au lendemain.

Vous en faites pas les pertes sont souvent les mêmes des deux côtés. Les grandes instances gouvernementales magiques ont enfin donné l'autorisation de tuer les mangemorts et autre fidèles de Voldy à vue.

Avec cette nouvelle, leur nombre a pris un grand coup le soir du réveillon.

L'autorisation fut donnée dans le plus grand secret dans l'après-midi du 31 décembre. Le soir la bande des masqués lança plusieurs attaques sur différentes cibles de choix.

Résultat, le ministre bulgare et sa garde rapprochée sont morts en emmenant avec eux une trentaine de terroriste. En Norvège, l'attentat fut littéralement gelé. Chez nous en Angleterre, on perdu Amélia Bones, une juge impartial, ainsi que la famille Diggory. En fait, la seule survivante de la soirée où ils étaient tous, est Susan Bones, la nièce de la juge.

La pauvre jeune femme est maintenant toute seule. Plus de famille. Son futur fiancé mort, car oui, elle devait se marier à Cédric Diggory selon un contrat de mariage. Le seul point positif, c'est que sa tante avait tout prévu pour elle si une situation de ce genre arrivait. Elle est donc majeure avant l'heure et à le titre de Lady Bones avec les avantages que cela procure.

C'est triste, bien entendu, mais trop de famille pleur la mort d'un proche s'est dernière temps. C'est moche la guerre.

Pour ça qu'avec Bella, on fait l'amour.

Un peu.

Beaucoup.

Souvent.

Dès que l'on a du temps.

Ouai, je sais, on a beaucoup de temps en étant prisonniers. Pour ma défense, je suis un adolescent, c'est les hormones qui travaillent.

Puis personne ne se plein de nos ébats sexuels. Okay, au début Sirius gueulait un peu, car ma douce Bella crie un peu fort durant l'acte (je suis trop doué), mais lui s'est pire depuis qu'il sort avec Lee.

Ils sont devenus plus que potes très rapidement, c'est deux-là. Et non Sirius n'est pas homosexuelle, il est bisexuelle, comme Lee. Ils aiment juste aimer, draguer, baiser, le tout de façon très passionné. Je le sais, car je les ai vu le faire avec deux autres femmes qui sont deux étages en dessous de nous.  
Ces gars ont une relation un peu compliqué. Un coup, ils sont amis puis amant, ensuite rival pour une fille pour finalement la laisser tomber. Mais vous voulez la suite de la guerre, comme tout le monde.

Bon ! C'est à partir de là, janvier 1997, que notre petite équipe fit des merveilles. Les Ministères nous surnomment les Traqueurs ou la Chasse. Du côté des masqués, on crie aux Chiens ou au Loups.

Oui, on les chasse, littéralement, sous nos formes animagus, ou pour Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou. Le titre de Chiens est de la faute de Sirius qui a tendance à foncer sur eux. Ça marche souvent. Après tout, c'est rare de se faire attaquer par un grand chien noir dans la nuit. Puis vu que l'on saute directement à la gorge ou sur leurs mains qui tiennent la baguette, nos combats sont plutôt rapides.

On a une stratégie bien à nous. En premier, Severus Rogue survole leurs camps sous sa forme de corbeau. Ensuite, nous, prisonniers, approchons sous nos formes animales. Remus nous suit si c'est la pleine lune, sinon il fait les renforts avec Severus.  
En général, il y a très peu de survivants de leurs bords. On a bien essayé d'en capturer, mais face de serpent à trouver la solution pour éviter la fuite d'information : une nouvelle marque.

Un truc discret, qui empêche ses fidèles de le trahir et les poussent à combattre au lieu de se rendre. En fait, ils font le plus de dégâts possible.

Mais là encore vous trépignez d'impatience pour connaître mon animal intérieur. Car non, je ne suis pas un loup. Enfin théoriquement si, mais comme je suis un génie de Survivant aux mignonnes petites fesses et que je ne fais rien comme les autres, je ne suis pas un simple loup.

Au début, je ressemblais bien à un jeune loup tout maigre, cela était surtout dû à mon traitement chez les Dursley puis à mon chez-moi, ou Azkaban pour ce qui sont long à la détente. Maintenant, après avoir pris énormément de potion de Rogue, le ministère préfère nous avoir en pleine forme au vu de nos résultats, je ressemble à un énorme loup au pelage aussi noir que les ténèbres contre les quelles, on se bat, je garde mes magnifiques yeux verts. Ma Bella m'a dit que sous cette forme, ils sont comme une lueur d'espoir pour elle et de terreur pour mes ennemis.

Qu'est-ce qui change alors ? Les éclairs ! Mon corps produit des éclairs de magie. Le bon positif, c'est qu'ils sont noirs donc que l'on ne les voit pas arrivés dans la nuit. Bref, je suis mortellement dangereux sous ma forme animagus.

Remus a fait des recherches car ça l'intriguait. Il se trouve que des loups de ce genre existaient dans les anciens temps. Comme les dragons, ils ont été chassés pour la gloire.

Sérieux ! Vous imaginez une meute de grand méchant loup entouré d'éclair qui vous charge. Severus, nous a déjà montré l'effet que ça ne fait rien qu'avec Bella et moi, je dois dire que je ne nous veux pas comme ennemis.

Oh ! Toujours avec les recherches, Remus nous a dit que nous sommes cet animal est le symbole de la protection et de la destruction. Un truc qui me ressemble bien au vu de ce que j'ai fait lors de ma dernière chasse.

Elle était différente des autres celle-là. Pas d'attaque de bases. Pas de petits larbins à tuer. Non, là, on s'attaquait à du gros gibier. On chasse du Lord anglais. On traque des fidèles Mangemorts haut placés.

Sirius a voulu corser le truc encore plus en nous créant un autre objectif. Si on le réussit tout est bénéfique pour nous. Dans le cas contraire… C'est que nous sommes morts et que le seigneur noir gagne encore plus d'avantages.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? Tant de questions et pourtant si peu à dire.

Okay ! Je vais essayer de vous expliquer. Connaissez-vous le principe du droit de conquête ? Oui ? Non ? C'est un truc presque aussi vieux que le monde donc que la Magie, du coup s'est encore reconnue dans le monde sorcier.  
Je vous rappelle que je suis le dernier des Potter et donc le Lord Potter (titre que l'on peut me retirer même prisonnier). Bella est la Lady Lestrange et Sirius le Lord Black.

Donc le principe est simple, on met nos titres en jeu contre d'autres titres dans un duel de magie jusqu'à la mort. Si on gagne, on est doublement Lord et avons en plus tous les biens de nos opposants et vise et versa. Dans les biens, il y a l'argent, les objets, maisons, manoirs, part d'entreprises, femmes, enfants, etc. Bref, la totale.

Alors là par contre je ne sais pas comment s'y est pris Lee, mais il a fait apparaitre trois Lord mangemorts dans les clairières où nous voulions faire nos duels.

Bella a eu un dénommé Yaxley. Un gars qui travaillait avant au ministère de la magie. Oui, on fait aussi de l'écrémage dans nos rangs même s'il est déjà remplacé. Nous s'est son siège de Lord au Magenmagot qui nous intéresse.

Sirius, lui eut un Walden Macnair, toujours employé au ministère, mais comme bourreau des créatures magique. C'est plus une petite frappe qu'autre chose.

Puis vient mon tour. Je peux dire que j'ai été gâté. J'ai tiré le gros lot. Un magnifique Lord en pyjama et de longs cheveux blonds qui se vautre la tête dans la boue a son arrivée par portoloins (enfin, j'imagine). Oui ! J'ai devant moi le Lord Malfoy.

Je vous passe les duels, car on n'a pas vraiment fait dans la dentelle. Pour vous dire, Bella avait encore un bout d'intestins dans les cheveux. Ne cherchez pas les corps, il n'y en a pas. On a plus que déchirer sur le coup.

Maintenant que j'y pense….. Je suis papa selon la loi ! Puis je suis marié ! Et à la sœur de Bella !

Hum… Vous pensez que ma Bella voudra bien faire des trucs à trois ?


	9. Chapter 9

Si l'autre mage noir de Voldemort

A toute une armée de mangemorts

Nous on a un truc encore plus fort

Que tu ne peux acheter avec de l'or

On a des pouvoirs, prend ta baguette

Allume la mèche

Ça va faire boum ! Ou ce que tu voudras

Temps que ça l'emmerdera

Et je vous dis très cher

« Je vous offre aujourd'hui

Un guerrier du tonnerre, l'Eclair

Car je suis le seul l'unique

Que dis-je ? Le fantasmagorique

Le meilleur Harry

Vous avez un prisonnier

Une âme torturée

Pour protégé vos petites vies

T'inquiète ! On prend soin des amis

On se prend pas ni pour des princes, encore moins des rois

On est là pour vous éviter quelque Avada kedavra

Je suis un génie

Dragueur magicien

Mon sort favori ?

C'est de mes éclairs dans les mains !

Remonte t'as mâchoire

T'as l'œil hagard

Ne fais pas peur à ton p'tit cœur

Tu as un Potter comme protecteur

J'adore chanter mes propres chansons. Bien entendu, je m'inspire de chansons que j'ai entendues. Et oui, j'ai vu les Disney. Car avec tout notre joyeux bordel, on a bien calmé l'autre sans nez, du coup le ministère nous a récompensés.  
On a pu aller au ciné, acheter des nouveaux livres et meubles pour la prison ainsi que de visiter un lieu de notre choix.  
Toutes nos destinations ont été approuvées sauf celle de Lee qui voulait retourner en Asie. Finalement, il choisit une réserve de dragons en écosse. On a adoré jouer avec ces mignonnes petites bêtes.

Moi, je me suis auto-surpris en choisit de retourner au 4 privet drive. Pas pour voir le lieu de 11 ans de malheur. Juste pour récupérer mes derniers biens et voir si mes « amies » vont bien.  
Oh, mais affaires se dont résumer en mes trois soldats de plomb, une vielle valise et un livre pour enfant. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est à moi. Et mes amies les araignées vont plus que biens.

Bella a demandé à voir un lieu que j'aurais dû voir depuis longtemps, la tombe de mes parents. Ça m'a fait bizarre là-bas, comme à Sirius et Remus.  
Et pour finir notre ballade, on est tous allés dans la maison ancestrale de la famille Black. Bella était comme une gamine à nous faire visiter toutes les pièces avec en prime pleins de petites anecdotes, du genre Sirius est tombé de cet escalier, car avec ses sœurs, elles avaient bien ciré une marche.  
On s'est bien marée. On a même eu des cadeaux de l'elfe de maison. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais on a en notre possession un nouvel horcruxe : le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

Sirius s'est fait un plaisir de le brûler avec d'autre horreur de cette baraque. Le portrait de sa mère a piqué une crise. Pas en mal. Non, elle était contente qu'il utilise enfin de la magie dite noire, dans ce cas un Feudeymon, pour des choses utiles.

Sinon, c'est toujours la guerre. Enfin, au Royaume-Unis. Les autres grandes aides de Voldemort ont eu marre de mourir pour une cause qui n'est pas la leur. Un à un, ils l'ont lâché voir tuer ses partisans présents dans leurs pays.  
Cela a commencé avec le plus grand clan de vampire en Russie. Suivi par une secte en Argentine. Les Voodoo d'Afrique, etc.

On a nous donner comme mission de les aider à lâcher le Seigneur noir. C'est plutôt drôle comme mission. Aider des mages noirs a poutré d'autres mages noirs. Le nombre de victimes innocentes fut de 4. Oui seulement 4 dommages collatéraux et ceux pour le monde entier.  
Je peux vous dire que la face de serpent ne fut pas contente du tout. Surtout qu'il a ressenti la destruction du médaillon. La première chose qu'il a faite en arrivant en Angleterre fut de vérifier si ses horcruxes étaient toujours en place.

L'Ordre du Phénix lui a laissé de bien belles surprises dans certaines caches. Ils l'ont quand même payé au prix fort. Maugrey fol œil est mort ainsi que deux autres que je ne connais pas vraiment.

Toute la prison a pleuré la mort de l'auror. Ce n'est pas une blague. Ce gars était un vrai bonhomme dans le milieu. La plupart des habitants de la prison sont là grâce à lui. Oui, grâce ! La plupart d'entre eux seraient morts dans cette guerre s'ils n'étaient pas prisonniers. Donc ils remercient l'homme à leurs manières.

Nous, on a démoralisé le gros de ses troupes en explosant littéralement les manoirs de ses alliés restant. Sans oublier de prendre leur titre de Lord au passage. Les seules encore debout sont celui des Malfoy et du Lord noir.

C'est donc un Voldemort fou de rage qui lança une attaque sur Poudlard. Presque toutes ses forces y étaient.

L'attaque se fit en cinq points différents. Je le sais, car on a été rappelé en renfort. Alors d'abord par l'entrée principale, ensuite par le lac ainsi que la forêt, par les serres de botaniques et pour finir par les airs. Ah non ça ne fait que quatre. …..j'ai oublié les élèves mangemorts.  
Toutes ont échoué pour diverses raisons. L'entrée déjà était gardée par le corps enseignant ainsi qu'une partie des aurors qui protègent l'école, le reste étant vers la forêt avec Hagrid, des élèves majeurs volontaires et les créatures qui veulent défendre l'école.

C'est deux fronts étaient les normaux. Deux camps face à face qui s'envoient des sorts pour réduire les rangs ennemies.

Dans la partie air, on retrouvait les Détraqueurs aux services de Voldy face aux équipes de Quidditch et certains habitants de Pré-au-lard venu spécialement pour la bataille. Un match très serré entre les deux équipes.

Le détachement de mangemorts qui devaient passer par les serres incognito furent reçu et défait par un seul homme : Neville Longdubat.  
Il m'a avoué utiliser pour la première dois la cape d'invisibilité que je lui ai donné en plus de certaine variété de plantes pour se défendre. En étant dans son élément, il a capturé une quinzaine de mangemorts à lui seul.

Finalement, la seule partie qui réussit fut celle des élèves mangemorts. Ils ont tués quelques élèves, récupéré un horcruxe, tuer Dumbledore et sont morts de ma main.

Quoi ! Trop rapide ? Vous voulez plus de détails ? Soit.  
Alors nos petits serpentard avec comme chef Drago Malfoy ont eu une mission de la part de leur patron, récupérer un objet (l'horcruxe) ainsi que tuer Dumbledore.  
Pour l'objet, ils l'ont fait rapidement. Pour le meurtre du directeur, ils ont profité de la bataille pour le désarmer puis le tuer de dos et à vingt contre un. Bref à la Serpentard.

Ils en ont aussi profité pour régler définitivement certains de leurs « problèmes ». C'est pour ça que l'on trouver Ronald Weasley et sa petite amie, Lavande Brown morts dans les toilettes ou d'autres élèves dans les placards. L'expression avoir des cadavres dans son placard eu tout son sens.

Après ça, ils ont voulu rejoindre leur maître. Pas de chance, j'étais là et je suppose que vous vous souveniez que sous ma forme animagus je produis des éclairs, bah, je peux aussi le faire en restant normal. Du coup, je les ai grillés les sales serpents. Et hop pu de problème de fils ni d'horcruxe car Bella qui couvre mes arrières en crament les corps.

Le truc que l'on ne savait pas, c'est que chaque destruction de ses objets de merde affaiblit pour un moment l'assassin de mes parents. Cette fois encore ne dérogea pas à cette règle. Du coup, l'attaque prit fin bizarrement.  
C'est là que je l'ai vu. Cette fille, non cette jeune femme. C'est que je ne l'aurais presque pas reconnue, mais elle était là, à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, elle sut qui je suis et moi, j'ai eu confirmation de son identité. Hermione Granger a bien changé. Sirius dirait qu'elle est bien roulée.

On a couru l'un vers l'autre pour se serrer dans les bras. Elle a voulu me faire la bise. Moi aussi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé. Fougueusement. Passionnément.  
Là encore, je ne sais pas si c'est le choc ou le fait que j'embrasse super bien, mais elle a mis un moment avant de réagir. Et qu'elle réaction. Ma joue et mon entre-jambes ont bien souffert.

La joue vient de sa baffe et l'autre vient du super coup de genou de ma Bella qui est très possessive.

Mione ne m'avait pas reconnue de suite, car il faut bien le dire qu'il est loin le petit garçon maigrichon avec une sale coupe de cheveux et les grosses lunettes toutes moches. Maintenant, je suis presque un homme. Je mesure un peu moins d'1m80. Les exercices de Bella ma donner un corps musclé que mes vêtements peinent à cacher. J'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux et les coiffe en catogan. Finis, les lunettes, bienvenues les lentilles magiques. Bref, je suis un bel homme et je crois que Mlle Granger me dévore du regard.


	10. Chapter 10

Et non pas de chanson ni d'intro stylé cette fois. Je n'ai franchement pas le cœur à ça. Pourquoi ?

C'est plutôt simple. Notre groupe d'élite vient d'avoir sa première perte. Notre premier mort. Notre premier chagrin depuis fort longtemps. Je ne me souvenais plus de la sensation des larmes qui roulent sur mes joues.  
Mais la guerre nous rappelle à tous que nous sommes que de pauvre mortelle. Avec des pouvoirs magiques certes, mais nous restons que des amas de chairs et d'os.

Je vous avoue avoir du mal à trouver les mots pour décrire mon ressenti face à cette perte. J'ai pleins de mots qui me viennent en tête : tristesse, douleur, haine, colère, vengeance, souvenirs, mémoire, amour, à jamais.

Tant de mots, de sentiments me viennent suite à cette perte. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas le plus touché par cette mort.

Vous vous demandez qui a bien pu mourir pour nous mettre dans cet état ?

Mes amis, ou toi illustre inconnu, sachez qu'un homme s'est sacrifié pour détruire le mal. Pour disperser les ténèbres par sa lumière. Pour votre liberté. Pour un avenir meilleur. Un avenir avec moins de malheur. Cet homme qui n'était pas d'ici, mais qui venait d'Asie a sacrifié sa vie pour abattre notre ennemie. Saluons la mort de notre ami Lee en ce jour du 13 avril 1998.

…

…

…

Voilà pour la minute de silence.

Maintenant faut savoir que ce gars a eu la mort qu'il voulait. Une mort qui fait du bruit, du chaos. Bref, une mort signée Lee Chaos.

Si je reviens un peu sur mon dernier récit, vous savez que nous avons gagné la bataille de Poudlard comme l'appelle déjà les historiens.  
C'est donc fort de notre victoire que nous avons voulu finir le travail en attaquant le grand méchant serpent directement dans sa tanière.

Oui, nous avons attaqué le manoir Jedusor. Oui, il y a eu de la résistance en face. Et oui, ça a été très dur pour nous d'approcher suffisamment du bâtiment. Faut dire que la monter pour atteindre le manoir était plus que bien garder. On avait l'impression que plus on approchait plus il y avait de Mangemorts, inferis, Détraqueur.

On était pourtant préparé. Severus boitera toujours un peu. Remus a des nouvelles cicatrices un peu partout sur le corps. Sirius… sa blessure est… elle est plus en rapport avec la mort de Lee. Bella et moi, on a surtout eu un sacré mal de tête.  
On était pourtant préparé. On connaissait déjà les lieux pour les avoirs déjà visités en préparation de ce jour. On avait juste oublié que Voldy était quand même un peu intelligent et qu'il avait prévu notre coup.

Quand, Sev s'est fait blesser, on aurait dû rentrer, mais Sirius était trop loin. Lee le couvrait du mieux qu'il pouvait. J'ai couru le plus rapidement pour ramener mon parrain. Bella m'a évité une bonne dizaine de sort de mort. Remus nous préparait un portoloins en vitesse.  
C'est là où je l'ai vu. Lee le vit aussi. J'ai vu un sourire diabolique sétiré sur le visage de mon ami juste avant qu'il attire notre cher Lord Black dans mes bras et que lui-même court vers la grande bâtisse.

J'aurais dû me douter que Lee eût préparé des petites surprises pour nos mangemorts. Mais là…là s'était un véritable enfer sur Terre. Il déclenchait une à une des petites charges, des sortes de bombes fabrication Chaos, et une à une, elles explosaient, faisant d'énorme dégât dans les rangs ennemis ainsi que sur le bâtiment.  
Sa cible principale se faufilant à travers les explosions, Lee l'attaqua directement avec des sorts. Le serpent, car oui s'était ça que nous avions vu, se retourna et répondit directement à ses provocations. Son bras gauche fut mordu. Il se le coupa sans hésitation et, à ma grande surprise, l'explosa comme ses bombes.

Il venait de détruire le dernier horcruxe. Il se retourna vers nous et la dernière chose que je l'entendu dire fut des mots d'amour pour Sirius avec un magnifique sourire sur son visage. Après s'est une giga-explosion qui rasa le manoir Jedusor pour n'en laisser qu'un souvenir et un cratère d'une bonne dizaine de mètres.  
Vous en faites pas, il n'y avait plus personne dans les cachots, car on les avait libérés durant notre reconnaissance des lieux avant la bataille de Poudlard.

Les gouvernements magiques ont décidé de faire de lui un héros de guerre à titre posthume. Il en va de même pour sa libération pour service rendu à la communauté magique internationale.

Depuis ce jour, on entend plus Sirius parler. On arrive de temps à autre à le faire sourire en lui disant une blague, mais c'est là où l'on comprend que sa relation avec Lee était très profonde. Ce n'était pas son âme sœur, mais ça y était presque. On arrive de temps à autre à le faire sourire en lui disant une blague, mais c'est là où l'on comprend que sa relation avec Lee était très profonde. Donc que tous ses biens et titres soient remis à Sirius Orion Black. Car ce dernier serait quoi en faire.

Mais ça s'est pour après la guerre. On doit déjà la finir.

Pour ça, Bella a trouvé un sortilège, ou plutôt un rituel qu'elle a fait avec Sirius pour que j'obtienne un pouvoir qui prend le même principe que les Détraqueurs. Sauf que je ne mange pas les sentiments, mais la magie.

C'est super pratique. Plus besoins de manger ni dormir. Je me recharge en mangeant la magie dès que je n'ai plus de batteries. (Télécharger votre nouvelle application Potter version1.0).  
Sérieusement, la première chose que j'ai mangée, c'est des Détraqueurs eux même. Ces produits d'une expérience magique ratée. Ces erreurs de la nature. Ces créatures qui ont un goût infâme en bouche. J'ai mangé tous ceux qui étaient resté à Azkaban.  
Ça a créé un petit bordel avec les prisonniers. Je les vite régler en me baladant dans la prison. Car comme les créatures que j'ai mangées, je peux produire un froid extrême. Rajouter y des éclairs noirs que je ne contrôle plus quand je libère mon froid et vous avez devant vous le nouveau Gardien d'Azkaban.

Je suis plutôt cool comme gardien temps que l'on respecte mes règles. Tous les prisonniers peuvent se balader dans la prison, mais le vol est proscrit ainsi que les viols et les meurtres. Pour le reste, ils se débrouillent très biens.

Oh et j'ai failli oublier de vous dire que j'ai une nouvelle baguette. Celle que Malfoy avait après avoir tué Dumbledore. Je croyais que Bella l'avait cramé, mais elle m'est apparue un soir à mes côtés. C'est un peu dingue dès fois la magie.

Enfin bref. C'est armé d'une nouvelle capacité et d'une nouvelle baguette qu'avec Bella et Sirius ont à décider de mettre fin à cette foutue guerre. Oui, on a laissé Severus et Mumus sur la touche. Sev a une famille et notre Loup-garou préféré… je pense que ça ne va pas tarder.

On a décidé d'en finir avec Voldy. Lui aussi eu, la même envie. On décida donc d'un commun accord d'en découdre là ou pour lui et moi tout commença. Bienvenue à Godric Hollow.

N'étant pas fou, on a prévenu tous les habitants à l'avance de dégager illico le plancher. Peux vous dire qu'ils ne se sont pas fait prier. Sauf certains qui au loin regarde les évènements avec des multiplettes.

Je me retrouvais donc à marcher dans la rue principale les mains dans les poches de mon manteau de chasseur. Sirius nous a trouvé de superbes tenues de combats. Au moins si on meurt, on aura la classe. Dans ma main droite, je tiens ma baguette prêt à dégainer. J'adore le contacte avec son bois.  
Dans ma main gauche, un petit cadeau que j'ai reçu par testament du vieux directeur, le premier vif d'or que j'ai, avouons-le, gobé. Je sens que la petite balle n'a qu'une envie, s'envoler.

Et que je la comprends. Moi-même, une fois que tout cela est fini, je veux au moins revoler une dernière fois. Mais pas comme à la mort de Lee, à cause du souffle de l'explosion.

Sirius est à ma gauche. Il a un visage de mort, mais moi, je la vois, cette lumière dans ses yeux gris, cette flamme prête à tous brûler. Oh oui ça va barder pour celui qui se mettra sur sa route.

Ma douce Bella est… En train de danser autour de nous comme une gamine. Certains diront qu'elle est folle. Moi, je vous dis que ce n'est qu'une face. Hier soir encore, je l'ai senti trembler dans mes bras avant de s'endormir contre moi. Elle a peur. Pas pour elle, mais pour moi.

Elle m'aime. Je dois vous le dire que moi aussi. Et promis si on survit, je me marie à cette femme qui apaise mes nuits de son regard gris.

Mais pas le temps de se perdre dans notre propre esprit voici Voldy et ses amis. Enfin ceux assez courageux ou trop débiles pour encore le suivre. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup. Juste une quinzaine.  
Ma lady chérie a pris une rue adjacente pour disperser leurs force. Sirius a fait de même. Je me retrouve donc face à l'homme sans nez et quatre de ses hommes.  
Alors là, je ne sais pas si c'est dans le contrat de grand méchant, mais il nous a fait un monologue sur pourquoi il n'était pas content, que l'on se ressemble et patati et patata j'ai lancé plusieurs Avada.

Je ne suis pas là pour parler, mais pour les enterrer. Et faut croire que le ministère nous a retrouvé, car vos là nos renforts qui font leurs entrée.  
Les mangemorts ont pris une sacrée dérouillé. Surtout ceux qui étaient face à mon cher parrain. D'après les aurors il y en reste à peine une petite cuillerée. Ma tendre dulcinée a préféré en faire des prisonniers. On les retrouva donc tous recroquevillés à vouloir se faire pardonner.

Et moi. Pas moi…pour ma défense, j'étais face à un mage noir qui a plus de 50 ans d'expérience. Alors oui, je suis mort.  
Pas la peine de pleurer. C'est Voldy qui m'a touché du coup, il a détruit l'horcruxe qui se trouvait dans ma cicatrice. Ça nous a fait tomber tous les deux. Ses deux sbires restants, les autres ayant succombé sous mes assauts, ont eu peur et on prit la fuite. Ou ont essayé, car les aurors les ont vite rattrapés.

Me revoilà face à Voldemort. Seul. L'un contre l'autre. En mode duel épique.

Je sais pas pourquoi mai à la place de reprendre ma baguette qui était au sol, j'ai sorti le vif d'or. Il m'a protégé d'un sort. Je l'ai touché des bouts des lèvres. Il s'est ouvert. Il petite pierre en est sorti.  
Là j'ai franchement une usine de nouille dans les fesses car que le vif prenne un sort, soit je suis chanceux. Que le mage noir revise au même endroit et que la pierre prenne le sort et vient s'enfoncer dans ma cicatrice, là, on est d'accord, j'ai le cul bordé de nouille. Ou alors Bella me fait cocu, mais ça m'étonnerait, car elle m'aime trop.

Je le sais, car elle vient de se jeter entre Voldy et moi pour pas que je me prenne les prochains sorts de morts ou coupures.  
Je vois son corps tomber. Même dans la mort, elle me sourit. Car oui, mon aimée est morte. Je le sais. Mon animagus le sait. Ma magie le sait. Godric Hollow est sous la neige en ce mois de juin 1998. Seul mon hurlement de rage, colère, tristesse résonne dans cette ville.

Je laisse ma magie éclatée. Je sens la pierre rentrer dans mon front. J'ai froid. Pas à cause de ma propre neige du à mon pouvoir. Non, c'est un froid comme un vide. Dur de vous le dire. Je veux me réchauffer alors je sors ma cape d'une de mes poches intérieurs. Oh ! J'avais oublié que j'avais emmené la cape d'invisibilité de mon père. Je la mets. J'ai un peu plus chaud.

Je vois Voldemort qui me cherche et lance des sorts dans ma direction. Est-ce de la peur que je vois sur le visage de l'homme qui effraie par son simple nom une grande partie du monde ?

Je ramasse ma baguette. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aime son contact ? Dans tous les cas, c'est comme si elle avait envie que j'accomplisse mon destin.  
Je sens des présences autour de moi. Je les vois. Mes parents. Lily et James. Ils forment un beaucoup. Me demande d'en finir pour les autres, pour l'amour et la liberté. Dumby, Bubus. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aime son contact ? Il y a aussi Lee. Il me demande de prendre soin de Sirius après ça. Mais surtout il y a ma Bella.

Elle porte bien son nom. Elle est belle. Que je l'aime. Je sens une larme roulée le long de ma joue. Je sais qu'avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, elle sera un flocon. Mais qu'importe. Ma Bella me prend le visage dans ses mains. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la chaleur de ses paumes. Ses mots me serrent le cœur. Je sais qu'elle a raison et que je vais devoir faire mon deuil.

Avant toute chose, je dois en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec face de serpent. Je me déplace tranquillement dans sa direction. Je laisse la cape d'invisibilité flotté derrière mes épaule.

Avant toute chose, je dois en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec face de serpent. Sirius qui est arrivé à ce moment m'a dit que je semblais danser avec la mort tellement les sorts me frôlaient.

Moi, je ne sais pas ou ne sais plus. Je laissais mes jambes me guider. Je laissais ma magie crépitée. Mes éclairs ont commencé a rentré dans ma danse. Je me souviens que le mage noir a appelé les Détraqueurs qu'il avait à son service. Je me souviens aussi en avoir « mangé » sous ses yeux.

Vous pouvez imaginer la surprise quand les créatures, que tout le monde pensaient immortel, viennent juste de purement et simplement disparaitre. Moi, je l'ai vu, cette peur dans ses yeux. J'ai vu ses jambes qui voulaient courir, mais lui qui restaient immobile.

Hypnotisé par moi-même. J'ai vu le plus grand mage noir tomber à genoux devant moi alors que j'étais encore à plus de quatre mètres de lui.  
Non, je ne l'ai pas tué. J'ai fait pire que ça. J'ai pris sa magie. Briser son noyau magique. Et surtout, je lui ai fait voir toutes les personnes mortes par sa faute. Je ne sais plus comment j'ai réussi ce tour. Seul le résultat compte : un Voldemort détruit, brisé, la bave aux lèvres.

Quand j'ai réalisé cela, j'ai comme repris conscience. J'ai fait revenir ma magie. La neige a fondu. L'eau a comme lavé les rues de cette immonde guerre. Je n'ai pas vu Sirius m'approcher. Il a attendu que je prenne le corps de ma chère Bella et nous a fait transplaner.

J'ai enterré ma tendre aimée. Comme elle le souhaitait. Elle repose maintenant dans un lieu ou personnes ne viendra troubler sont repos éternelle.

Les historiens et les politiques parlent d'elle comme de la dernière victime de cette guerre et comme une femme qui s'est repentie pour des crimes passés. Le titre de héros lui fut donné comme pour Lee. Les gens se souviennent d'elle comme d'une battante, une guerrière, une ancienne criminelle.

Moi, je me souviens d'une femme à qui ont à priver la joie d'être mère. Je me souviens d'une femme douce. Qui aime faire des coups tordus. Qui est jalouse, possessive, mais qui aime passionnément sa famille et amis.

Moi, je me souviens de mon premier et seul amour.

Moi je pense toujours à toi ma Bella.

Mon étoile.

* * *

Coucou mes loups garou. Et oui encore un chapitre (l'épilogue) et cette fic est fini.

Ranger les griffes et vos baguettes, je pensais que s'était clair. Pour moi s'était juste le temps que je retrouve mon inspiration pour mon autre fic.

ça à tellement bien marcher que j'ai déjà commencer une autre en plus.

Dans tous les cas merci de suivre cette fic ou d'avoir suivi. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine (normalement) pour la fin.

Bisous à vous


	11. épilogue

Dring dring ! Sonna le vieil réveil. La forme recroquevillée se leva péniblement de son lit. Ses pas menèrent la personne directement dans la salle de bains, plus part habitude que part réel envie.

L'impact de l'eau sur la peau fut le réel réveil. Que c'est froid ! Après une rapide toilette matinale, la personne prit le temps de se regarder dans le miroir.  
L'homme, car oui s'est un homme, chercha le jeune homme qu'il fut il y a de cela longtemps. Sa tignasse noire avait depuis déjà un moment grisonné, voir par endroit blanchit. À bien y regarder s'est plus l'inverse. Il n'avait plus que des cheveux blancs avec des légères mèches d'argent.

Son visage n'avait pas trop changé. Il avait laissé pousser la barbe étant jeune. Elle est juste devenu plus longue et à la même teinte que ses cheveux.  
Ce qui l'énervait le plus s'était les rides aux coins des yeux et sur le front.  
Ses yeux avaient, à cause de ses foutues marques du temps, un air constamment rieur. Alors déjà que la magie lui faisait pétiller ses deux émeraudes d'iris, avec le combo des rides plus barbe et le faite qu'il soit un vieux sorcier, on fait de lui une réplique de Merlin ou d'Albus Dumbledore.  
Pas qu'il n'apprécie pas d'être comparé à d'illustre sorcier. Mais bordel, il est Harry Potter.

Survivant, plus jeune attrapeur à Poudlard depuis 1991, protecteur ou briseur de la pierre philosophale, tueur de prof possédé, plus jeune prisonnier d'Azkaban, Héros de guerre, Pourfendeur des Ténèbres, Avaleur de Détraqueurs et surtout un vieil homme beaucoup trop vieux, même pour un sorcier.  
Et pourtant malgré son grand âge, il se faisait une beauté pour la personne qui allait recevoir. Ne faudrait pas faire mauvaise impression.

Dix heure moins le quart, il est en retard.  
Faire chauffer du thé, préparer des biscuits, nettoyer son salon de rapide coup de baguette. Ouf tout est prêt pour la recevoir.  
Il sourit. Faut dire aussi qu'il agit comme s'il avait la visite de sa mère ou de sa petite amie à l'improviste.  
Son invitée est bien quelqu'un d'important pour lui, mais chut s'est un secret.

Ah ! Le bateau vient de la déposer au pied de sa petite île. Il sait qu'elle sera là rapidement, car il a prévenu les habitants de la laisser venir tranquillement jusqu'à lui. Il a tout fait pour lui faciliter l'ascension de sa tour. Elle sera là dans 5, 4, 3,2… il a oublié de réchauffer la pièce. Trop tard, on frappe à la porte.  
Quelque coup de baguette et le problème est réglé.

« Entrer miss, entrer.  
-Bonjour à vous Mr Potter, lui répondit la jeune fille qui portait l'uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de la Maison des Aigles.  
-Bonjour miss. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?  
-Oui, je vous remercie grâce à votre potion, je n'ai plus le mal de mer.  
-bien, bien. Du thé ?  
-Avec plaisir. Lui dit la petite fille en s'installant sur le grand fauteuil, comme durant ses autres visites.  
-Hum, Menthe, Framboise ou Tilleul ?  
-Framboise.  
-Hum. Alors, comment se passe votre première année ?  
-Je suis déjà en troisième année Mr Potter.  
-Déjà ! Le temps passe si vite. Mais maintenant que vous le dites je me rappelle. Je suppose que votre projet d'étude avance bien.  
-Oui. Avec mes recherches et vos récits j'ai presque tout. Il ne nous reste plus que la partie après-guerre.  
-Entre guerres, vous voulez dire.  
-Oui.

-…..  
-…..Mr Potter ?

-Mr Potter ? Ou La terre appelle Potter ! Vous êtes là ?  
-Désoler miss, je réfléchissais comment vous raconter ses évènements.  
-Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez fait après avoir enterré Mme Bellatrix Black. S'était là où on s'était arrêté la dernière fois.  
-Non, je vais plus vous parler de ce que sont devenu mes compagnons après cette guerre. Beaucoup trop de gens oublient qu'eux aussi étaient là.  
-D'accord. Part qui voulez-vous commencer ?  
-Par Severus, mon cher professeur de potion. C'est lui qui à améliorer la potion que je vous suis prescrit pour le mal de mer.  
-Il était le plus jeune maître de potion de votre époque.

-Je ne suis pas encore mort miss. Mais c'est vrai que ses gosses l'ont plus que surpasser. Donc Severus a repris son poste d'enseignant après la guerre. Mais c'est vrai que ses gosses l'ont plus que surpasser. Il a formé son remplaçant avant de partir pour monter sa boutique d'apothicaire.  
-Elle est toujours là et est reconnue comme le meilleur de toute l'Europe.  
-Normal avec la famille Rogue. Je sais aussi que ses enfants ont repris le flambeau, tant sur le plan de l'école que sur celui du business familiale.  
-C'est leur propre enfants qui tiennent le magasin et un autre qui est la terreur des cachots.  
-Ah ah ah. Sev adora savoir que les Rogues font toujours peur aux sales cornichons que vous êtes. Je me souviens qu'il est mort durant son sommeil à l'âge de 95 ans, tenant sa femme qui est morte en même temps que lui. Quand je les ai vus dans leur lit de mort, ils étaient beaux. Mort sans souffrir, mort sans regret, mort avec un léger sourire.

-J'avais déjà lu cette histoire et je l'ai trouvé très belle. On dit que Mme Rogue a été la lumière qui a guidé votre ancien ami.  
-C'est un peu vrai. Ils se complétaient si bien. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas des âmes sœurs, mais ils s'aimaient comme si. Je suis heureux pour eux que leur petite famille continue à faire prospérer leur héritage.  
Mais passons à un autre voulez-vous. Et buvez votre thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse.  
-D'accord. Et je sais très bien que vous avez lancé un sortilège pour que nos thés soient toujours à bonne température. »  
Le vieil homme qu'il était souriait. Pas pour le faite que la gamine aux cheveux frisés noirs en face de lui était maligne, mais, car il se remémorait ses souvenirs avec les Rogues.  
Il secoua légère sa tête et demanda à la jeune Serdaigle :  
« Alors Loup-Garou ou Sale Cabot ?  
-Les deux ont fait le même combat non ?  
-en effet. Leur approche fut juste différente.  
-Leur fin fut, toutes les deux, tragique.  
-Pour notre malheur, oui. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question jeune fille.  
-Loup-garou  
-Ce cher Lunard. Son surnom de Maraudeur.  
-Le groupe de trouble-fête de Poudlard ?  
-Vous connaissez ?  
-Bien sûr ! Les Jumeaux Weasley, et par la suite, leurs enfants, ne juraient que par eux. Du coup génération après génération, des apprentis blagueurs suivent les traces des Maraudeur. Ce sont de vraies légendes pour tous les étudiants.  
-Bon à savoir. Revenons à nos dragons par contre. Remus Lupin fut, en plus d'être décoré pour ses faits d'armes, promu à un travail au Ministère de la Magie.  
-Le premier ambassadeur des créatures magiques.  
-Exactement miss, 5 points pour Serdaigle.  
-Dommage que ça ne marche pas vraiment.  
-Alors notre Remus démarra une carrière de diplomate. Il voulait la paix et une égalité sorcier/ êtres magique. Son combat fut très long. Semé d'embûche. De pièges créés à la fois par des sorciers et par ceux qu'il voulait plus que tout aider.  
-J'ai fait un peu de recherche sur lui et j'ai trouvé que le faite qu'il soit un alpha à beaucoup aider dans son travail.  
\- Les peuples magiques le reconnaissaient pour ses actes et sa qualité de meneur. Ce n'est qu'après sa mort que les gens ont remarqué tout son travail et celui de Sirius.  
-Le Lord Black l'aidait avec la partie sorcière n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ainsi que sur le plan financier. Sirius a utilisé beaucoup d'argent que nous avions gagnez en plus de nos titres de Lord. Bien qu'il fût contre la corruption, il a dû l'utiliser afin de mener à bien leurs projets sur le très long terme. Donc, si on me demande si ses deux là on fait des choses que les autres diront immorale, je répondrais oui, et cela, pour que les générations futures puissent avancer en gardant en mémoire nos traditions.  
-C'est pour ça que vous êtes le derniers Lord. Le Lord suprême.  
-Oui et non. Finissons déjà la partie sur mes deux amis. Je suppose que tu dois connaitre leurs travaux.

-C'est grâce à eux et un groupe de jeunes sorciers que le monde magique est à égalité et que ce dernier est plus ouvert au reste du monde.  
-Mouai. C'est en gros l'idée générale. Mais sachez miss que cela prit plus de 10 ans juste pour que les loups-garous puissent bénéficier gratuitement de la potion tue-loup. Avant ça, ils pouvaient se transformer dans des parcs ou forêt que Sirius et moi-même avons mis à leurs dispositions. Je ne vous parle même pas de leurs relations avec les gobelins, car Sirius a évité plus de quatre guerres avec cette nation. Remus en fit de même avec les elfes et vampires.

Et oui jeune fille, vos grands-parents, vos parents et vous-même avez pu connaitre la paix en grande partie, car un groupe de personnes à travailler jusqu'à la mort pour que la paix perdure. D'ailleurs vous devez surement connaître leurs morts.

-Remus Lupin est mort en mars 2022 tué par un autre loup-garou qui voulait être un alpha. Ce dernier fut retrouvé et tuer par vous-même six heures après son crime.  
Sirius Orin Black est mort durant une séance du Magenmagot, qui présidait, en juin 2031. D'après les médicomages, il aurait dû mourir depuis presque 10 ans vu son état de santé.  
-Et encore ce n'était que sa santé physique. Moralement, mon cher parrain était dévasté depuis la mort de Lee Chaos.  
C'est là où on arrive à ma partie. Je suis sûr que comme tous, tu te demandes ce que j'ai fait durant les cinq ans entre la guerre et ma prise de fonction en tant que Gardien d'Azkaban.  
-Je vous avoue que oui.  
-Alors écoute et prend bien tes notes, car je ne me répéterais pas.  
Faut savoir que dans ma cicatrice, j'ai la pierre de résurrection. Par on ne sait quel phénomène magie, après la guerre, j'ai vu tous les morts de cette dernière. Et tous me demandaient de faire passer un message à leurs proches.  
Durant cinq ans, je voyageais pour transmettre leurs paroles à leur proche, à leur ami(e)s, dès fois même à des anciens ennemis. Ce fut long et fatiguant, mais à la fois très libérateur. Car oui, cela me permit de voir ce pour quoi on s'était battue.  
Personnellement, ça me permit de faire le deuil de ma douce Bella. Durant ces cinq ans, elle était à mes côtés, me réconfortant, m'encourageant à finir cette tâche que seul moi pouvait faire.

Puis un jour, elle me dit que je devais passer à autre chose et disparut. Il ne me restait plus qu'un message de la part d'un mort. Le problème fut double pour moi. Déjà, le mort, je le connaissais, mais le pire fut la personne à qui je devais le transmettre.  
Lee voulait que je dise à Sirius qu'il l'aimait et que ce dernier devait tout faire pour mener à bien leurs rêves communs.  
Je peux te dire ma petite que revoir Lee m'avait mis la boule au ventre, mais devoir redire s'est parole à Sirius alors que j'avais disparu depuis cinq ans fut encore plus dur. Après ma mission pour Lee terminé, j'ai perdu un moment le contact avec mon parrain.

Il était trop en colère que je finisse par le message de son aimé. Faut savoir que Sirius a pensé plusieurs fois à se suicider durant mon absence. Le message de Lee lui redonna un énorme coup fouet et fit ce pourquoi il est connu à ce jour.  
Moi, je suis partie en chasse des derniers Détraqueurs existants. Bien que j'en eusse rencontré durant mes voyages, il en restait encore un ou deux dans des endroits pas pour des fillettes de 13 ans.

Arriva le jour, ou l'on me nomma Gardien d'Azkaban. J'ai pu faire de cette prison une sorte de deuxième chance pour les prisonniers. J'y ai mis des règles simples et les détenus ont vite pris goût aux activités que je leur propose. C'est en partie avec ces dernières que notre petite île est autonome.  
Environ deux ans après cette prise de poste, j'ai décidé de sortir un peu plus souvent pour décompresser et faire des rencontres. Oui miss, je parle de rencontre amoureuse. Je vous rassure, je ne recherchais pas des aventures d'un soir. Non, je souhaitais trouver une partenaire pour une relation sur du long terme.  
Je me suis juste souvenu trop tard que je portais tout le temps ma cape d'invisibilité.  
-Euh excusé moi, mais vous avez encore cette cape, je ne vois que le haut de votre corps. Du coup avec la pierre dans votre front, une cape d'invisibilité super méga vieille et une baguette en Sureau, vous avez les trois reliques de la Mort  
-Tu as de bons yeux ma petite et une bonne logique. Et non, je ne suis pas le maître de la Mort, elle n'aura jamais de maître. J'ai été son messager durant cinq ans. Pendant une autre période, j'ai dû être sa excusé moi, mais vous avez encore cette cape. De plus, j'avais le droit de tuer des crapules, tyrans ou autre personnes dites mauvaises

Enfin, durant une de mes soirées, j'ai trouvé une jeune femme qui en plus d'avoir du style, d'être intelligente, savait un peu ce que j'avais vécu. Quand je dis trouver, je devrais plus dire retrouver, car je parle d'Hermione Granger.  
-La célèbre Ministre de la Magie ?  
-je ne connais pas d'autre Hermione. Encore moins avec le nom des Granger.  
-Vous voulez dire que vous avez eu une relation avec elle.  
-Ainsi qu'un enfant, des disputes, des câlins, des mots échangés, des gifles de sa part. Bref une relation de couple.  
-Vous mentez, car après tout il n'y a jamais eu d'autre Potter a part vous.  
-Exact. Notre enfant à garder le nom de sa mère. Tout comme je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir que je me fasse appeler papa. Ayant eu une méchante dispute avec Mione, je suis devenu une sorte d'ami de sa mère aux yeux de mon propre bébé.  
-Oh…. Je m'excuse… murmura gêner la jeune fille en baisant la tête.  
-Je les accepte, car nous avons après tout gardé le secret jusqu'à ce jour. Oui, tu es la première personne à savoir que j'ai eu un enfant. Sache que je suis aujourd'hui arrière-arrière-grand-père. Je garde toujours un œil sur ma plus si petite famille. Pareil avec celles de Severus et Remus.  
-La ministre Granger a continué le travail de Lord Black et Mr Lupin durant son mandat. voulut changer de sujet la jeune fille.

-Pour tout te dire, elle faisait partie des sorciers qui aidaient mes deux amis dans leurs tâches. Après je l'ai aidé financièrement dans sa campagne pour être ministre. Puis Sirius est mort. Il me légua tous. Je deviens le possesseur des plus des trois-quarts des sièges à vie du Magenmagot. On m'a trouvé le nom de Lord suprême. En suite, je suis aussi le Gardien d'Azkaban donc s'est devenue le Lord d'Azkaban.  
Je trouve que pour les papiers s'est beaucoup plus facile car avant je devais marquer tous mes titres et souvent ça prenait plus de place que le message en lui-même.  
-Avec tous vos titres, terres, richesse et les reliques de la Mort, vous pouvez presque être le maître incontesté de la Grande Bretagne !  
-Mais je le suis. Ça permet de faire régner obligatoirement la paix sur cette île. Et non ce n'est pas une blague mais Hermione a trouvé que cette solution pour que les anciennes générations ne partent en guerre contre nos idées.  
-malgré tous vos efforts, il y a pourtant eu la guerre des Races….  
-On avait peut-être oublié que certaines races magiques avaient eux aussi leurs extrémistes. Alors oui le sang a coulé encore une fois. Oui j'ai dû réutiliser mon pouvoir spécial pour capturer ses dissidents et les emmener à Azkaban.

Maintenant, l'île est divisée en trois. D'un côté, les hommes, un autre pour les femmes et le dernier pour les races magiques. Chacuns ont leurs propres règles en plus des miennes. C'est peut-être naïf de ma part, mais les prisonniers se surveillent eux même. Bien sûr il y a des petits malins qui ont pensé pouvoir s'échapper, mais ils ont vite désenchanté quand j'ai mis sur tout le monde un anneau magique.  
-Comme un que vous avait mis les gobelins ?  
-Dans l'idée oui. Sauf que moi je les oblige à respecter mes règles et interdit de quitter l'île sans autorisation.  
-Et grâce à ça vous avez la prison la plus sécurisé au monde en plus de celle où il fait bon d'y vivre.  
-Exact miss. Je regarde l'heure et il ne vous reste plus qu'une question avant de retourner à Poudlard. Je vous écoute.  
-Mr Potter avez-vous déjà vu la Mort, celle avec un grand M ?  
-je suppose que vous avez pensé ça, car j'ai les reliques de cette dernière  
-Oui.  
-Sachez jeune fille que les reliques, en plus d'exister, ont chacune leur propre pouvoir. La cape me rend invisible, la baguette est plus puissante et la pierre me permet de voir et parler à des proches morts.  
Mais même si on réunit les trois, on n'a aucun pouvoir sur la mort. Par contre, elle vient de temps à autre vous voir pour savoir si votre heure arrive bientôt. Du coup, oui, je l'ai vu. Comme deux autres personnes qui avaient réussi à réunir les reliques. Le premier fut Merlin, ensuite Albus Dumbledore qui lui les a eu une par une, puis enfin moi-même.  
Je peux savoir ce qui vous amuse jeune fille ?  
-C'est que c'est toujours des papys super vieux avec des grandes barbes blanches que vous avez citées.  
-Je te remercie de me comparer à Merlin. J'espère juste que l'on ne jura pas sur mon nom.  
-Trop tard alors. Beaucoup de gens dise « nom d'un petit lord suprême » ou promette aux enfants pas sages que vous leur enlèverez leurs magies.  
-Oh ! Très intéressant. Malheureusement très chère votre temps avec ma délicieuse personne est écoulé.  
-Déjà. Sa passe si vite !  
-Je suis le premier à m'en plaindre. Mais trop de temps à mes côtés et vous deviendrez un petit glaçon sans magie. Et oui, c'est pour ça que nos entrevues étaient si courtes, jeune fille.  
-Vous parlez au passé, car s'était la dernière ? Demanda la serdaigle avec des petites larmes dans ses yeux émeraude.  
-Encore une fois, oui. Vous avez tout ce qui vous faut pour votre projet d'étude donc plus de raison de venir ici.  
-sniff (elle pleure, je sais c'est très réaliste), ça va me manquer de venir vous voir.  
-t'es visite était un vrai bonheur pour moi également. Toutes bonnes chosent ont une fin comme on dit. Alors sécher vos larmes, prenez des biscuits pour le voyage retour et obtenez un optimal pour votre devoir.  
-Merci…pour tout.  
-Prenez mon bras, je vais nous faire transplaner directement sur le bateau »

Lui-même déteste ce mode de transport étant jeune, mais avec l'expérience, il l'apprécie. En fin, il apprécie de voir les plus jeunes se retenir pour ne pas tomber à l'arrivée.

« Et voilà miss. Merci d'avoir choisi la Potter compagnie pour se court voyage.

-Mr Potter… je vous vois entièrement. Vous avez oublié votre cape.  
-Oh ça ! Elle a dû rester dans le salon. Puis après tout ce temps, vous pourriez m'appeler Harry.  
-Seulement si vous m'appelez…. »  
Le vieil homme ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrasa sur le front en lui disant  
"En revoir, ma petite Iris. Que ta vie soit longue et heureuse. Et je le sais, car je garde un œil sur ma petite famille»  
Il fit trois pas en arrière lui fit un clin d'œil et transplana dans le salon.

« Bonjour Harry  
-oh s'est toi Mort ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois.  
-Pas trop de boulot, alors, vient voir mon vieux pote Potter.  
-C'est un plaisir de te recevoir. Comme d'habitude, un whisky ?  
\- Non merci. Tu sais très bien, pas durant le service. Tu perdures la tradition de passer la cape, bien. Tu es prêt ?  
-ça dépend si tu respect notre contrat.  
-Tu casses la baguette et je détruis la pierre pour pu que ses satanées reliques casses la baguette et je détruis la pierre pour pu que ses satanées reliques existent. »  
Le vieil homme sourit à sa vieille amie et cassa sa baguette devant elle. La Mort enleva la pierre du front du Lord Azkaban et la détruisit. Puis elle emmena le vieux sorcier dans son royaume.

« Bella, j'arrive, mon aimée »

* * *

Snif! c'est fini. pour de bon cette fois.

Je me suis énormément amusé à écrire cette courte fic (que j'ai rallongé pour certains).

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plus.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous avez pensez de cette fic.

Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivi dans, disons le, cette petite folie.

Je reviens avec d'autre fics très vite.

Plein de bisous à vous.


End file.
